Instinct
by JoJo2604
Summary: An assult on a police officer in custody unravels her past and has major consequences for her future. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who is reading my story. Im not really sure where I am going with this but hopefully I will figure it out along the way, Im open to any suggestions so please feel free to PM me. In this story Smithy and Stevie are already a couple, but that will become more clear about how they got together throughout the story. Anyway... I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Thank you. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

He wrapped his arms gently round his girlfriends waiste and smiled "I love you" she grinned as he kissed her cheek. "Smithy we are working". He smiled "So there is no one around and I am on refs.." she interupted "I am working on a very important case". He smiled as she turned to face him "That is because DS Moss you are very intelligent". She smiled as he lent down into her lips "Hasnt anyone told you Smithy flatery gets you everywhere". He grinned "And you are beautiful... sexy.. amazing" she pushed up into his lips. "Yuck.. put him down Stevie you dont know where he has been" Callum smiled as he passed the two at the coffee machine. Smithy glared at him before back to the small blonde "Im gunna be working late tonight..". She smiled "Well.. Im just gunna to have to amuse myself then wont I?". He sighed "I will be in by nineish". She nodded before walking towards the stairs leading to CID "I might be in bed by then". He grinned "Sounds good". She turned back to face him "I will be sleeping Gov". He nodded "I will just have to find a way to wake you up then" he grinned at her before walking back into his office.

"Serge... we have got an attempted robbery... a teenager broke into a charity shop last night" Mickey smiled as the small blonde detective as she returned to CID. Stevie smiled slightly "Why did he break into a charity shop?". Mickey grinned "Well its our job to find out Serge". Stevie nodded "Come on then... where is the suspect?". Mickey smiled "In a cell... he is a nineteen year old... Alex Summers". Stevie smiled "Ok.. lets get down to the shop first and see of they can shed any light on the incident before we interview him". Mickey smiled as he grabbed his coat from the rack as they made there way to the door "So how was your big anniversary dinner?" he asked. Stevie grinned, she had spent weeks telling everybody about the meal she had planned to cook for Smithy to celebrate being an item for two years. "Well we didnt really get to dinner" she smiled. Mickey shook his head "I dont want to know". They made there way from the station before climbing into her car.

"Hi... Im DS Moss.. this is DC Webb.. can you tell me what happened?". The eldery lady smiled "I came in to open up... I only open up a Thursday morning and there he was just standing there..." she gestured accross the room. He smashed a few vases to the floor... and pushed a couple of shelves on the floor.." she paused as she rested down onto a small chair "I thought that was it... I was gonner.. he pulled something out of his pocket... and before I knew it he was infront of me.. he waved his mobile at me and told me to call the police". Mickey cut in "So he instructed you to ring the police?". She nodded "I thought I was going mad to start with.. but it seemed almost as if he wanted to get arrested". The two officers glanced at each other "Have you ever seen him before?" Stevie asked. "No never.. he had an accent.. I think he was from Manchester.. or Liverpool". Mickey nodded "Ok... did he ask for money?". The lady shook her head "No.. he didnt want anything... just the police". Stevie smiled "Ok... a crime scene examiner will be down soon.. meanwhile if you could try not to touch anything and we will be in touch" she paused as the two headed to the door, she turned back to the lady now stood just behind them "If you remember any thing else... please dont hesitate to call me" Stevie smiled handing the lady her card. "Ok thank you".

"Its just strange.. why would you break in some where wait for the staff and make them call the police... he obviously wanted to get caught" Mickey smiled as they arrived back at the station. She climbed from the car and nodded "I dont understand why he would break into a charity shop in the first place... its not like he could really steal anything exciting from there... a bit of toot that people have given away or maybe a hundred pound at the most... something doesnt add up". Mickey smiled "I think we need to go and talk to Alex Summers... see what was going through his mind". Stevie nodded glancing at Smithy as he stood outside his office door. "Why dont you run a check see if he has any form and I will meet you in custody?". Mickey smiled "I already have Serge... he is clean.. lived in Manchester most of his life.. moved down here for uni.. comes from a normal, rich family". Stevie smiled slightly "Maybe he is rebelling... why dont you ring the uni he went to?". Mickey nodded "I have done that too... but I am guessing you need a private word with the Inspector as you seem to be trying awfully hard to get rid of me". She smiled slightly and he nodded "I will meet you in custody in ten minutes". He watched as she walked over to Smithy as he stood in his office doorway and he nodded to him "Try not to ware her out Gov.. we have an interview to do". Smithy smiled slightly to the young DC before pushing the door closed.

"How can I help you Detective Sergeant Moss?" he asked. She grinned moving over into his arms "I just wanted a cuddle". He smiled as he wrapped his arms round her "Whats with all the affection.. I thought we were acting proffesional at work". She stared up at him "Its a cuddle.. Im not ripping your uniform off Sir". He shook his head "You ok?". She nodded "Corse I just wanted to tell you I love you and I will cook you something for when you get in tonight". He smiled "Playing the little house wife are we now?". She nodded "I think I'd make a good house wife". He grinned "Stevie you moved in with me six months ago and I bet you cant tell me where the hoover is?". She smiled slightly "Under the stairs". He smirked "Wrong". She lent up in to his lips "Its a good job Im good at other things then isnt it?". He grinned "And will these 'other things' be on offer to me tonight?". She smiled "It will depend on if you are a good boy or not, I gotta get to interview... see you later". He smiled "See you later Moss".

She glanced round custody until her eyes fell on the small blonde chatting to Callum "You got the suspect yet Mickey..." He turned and smiled at her "No.. I was waiting for you Serge.. I didnt know how long Inspector Smith needed you for?". She glared at him "I will get the suspect then... what cell Callum?". Callum glanced at his list "Alex Summers... cell three". She nodded as Callum chucked her the keys. She walked down before pulling the cell door open "On your feet please... we are going to interview you now... I understand you have refused your right to legal representation?". The young fair haired lad nodded, he was in a pair of smart black jeans and a white shirt, hardly your usual suspect, Stevie couldnt help but think there was something familiar about him, she just couldnt put her finger on it. "I dont want a solicitor". She nodded, she felt sorry for him, he looked so young and fragile "Ok.. well Im DS Moss.. and Im gunna do everything I can to help you". He smiled slightly "You... you are DS Moss.. Stevie Moss.." she paused as she led him from the cell, she could hear Mickey and Callum chatting away behind her as she stared at the boy. "How do you know my name?" she asked. He smiled "I.. erm.. I know a lot about you.. on the fithteen of October 1993 you.." she interupted "No.. you have the wrong person". He shook his head "I have been..." she cut in once again "Im sorry... Im not who you think I am". He stared at her as she turned away he grabbed her wrist turning her back "You are exactly who I thought you were..." he raised his hand and thumped Stevie to the floor. She didnt really see what happened after that, the next thing she registered was Mickey pulling her to her feet "You ok... Serge... Stevie". Callum smiled as he walked back past the two officers after locking Alex back in his cell "I'll get Smithy".

"Gov..." Smithy glanced up from where he sat at his desk "Some little scrout has just battered Stevie one in custody". Smithy was on his feet and out the door before Callum could even blink, he followed the Inspector through the corridors until they arrived back in custody "Where is she?" Smithy barked at Mickey. "She said she needed some air Gov" he replied. Smithy nodded "Get the lowlife charged with assult on a police officer". He walked through the door and down into the yard before his eyes fell on the blonde resting onto a riot van. "You ok?" he asked cupping her face in his hands and staring at the cut to her cheek bone. "Im fine Gov" she replied pulling away. "Im asking as your boyfriend Stevie?" he replied pulling her back towards him and placing his lips to the top of her head. "Im ok Smithy...". he interupted "You need to go to the FME and then get it photographed for evidence". She shook her head "Im not pressing charges". He smiled slightly "You are joking.. he just whacked you infront of two polices officers and there is CCTV give me one good reason why you dont want press charges?". She glanced up at her boyfriend as he stared down at her "Because he is my son Smithy".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading. Please review :-) xxxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you hollielove7171, becky7654 and xNikkiixMx for your reviews of chapter one. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. (Italics are flashbacks). Thanks Jodie xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Im not pressing charges". He smiled slightly "You are joking.. he just whacked you infront of two polices officers and there is CCTV give me one good reason why you dont want press charges?". She glanced up at her boyfriend as he stared down at her "Because he is my son Smithy". He stared at her for a few minutes, she couldnt work out what was going through his head, she would rather he was screaming at her, but this, this she couldnt understand. "Smithy..." she smiled but he still just stood staring at her. "Smithy.. did you hear what I said... talk to me". He shook his head "Your son?". She nodded "I know I should of told you..." he interupted "How.. I dont understand you were what... fourteen?". She glanced down "Im not proud of it but its in the past..." he gestured up to the station "Well clearly not... did you know he had tracked you down?". Stevie ran her hand over her eyes "No.. I erm.. its the first time I have seen him since he was a few hours old". Smithy walked away and she chased after him and grabbed his arm "Smithy please..." he interupted "Please what.. try to understand.. you have lied to me from the minute we met.. for the last two years.." she smiled "It wasnt like that.. it just didnt seem important". He glared at her "So when we have sat down and talked about having kids you didnt think it was important to tell me you'd already had one". Stevie glanced down "Please can we talk about this tonight... we need to sort this out...". He interupted "The only thing you need to sort out is somewhere to live Stevie.. we are finished". She shook her head as he began to walk away "I love you.. please Smithy.. I love you". He stoped for a second, she was waiting for him to tell her he loved her but it never came "Get yourself cleaned up and get on with your job DS Moss". She watched him walk away from her, she had hurt him, really hurt him, she didnt know how she would ever make it up to him.

"Serge..." Mickey smiled as she walked back into the station "Are you ok?". Stevie nodded "Im fine Mickey... where has Smithy gone?". Callum pointed down the corridor "He didnt say anything.. he just went that way..". Mickey interupted "What happened between you and the suspect?". Stevie glanced down to the cells, there was no way she could handle everyone finding out the truth that she had a baby at fourteen years old, that she knew she would never cope so she gave him away. "I erm... I dont really rememer... can we just forget it". Callum smiled "Can you get your statement written up... so we can charge him?". She shook her head "Im not pressing charges... just get him bailed". Mickey shook his head "What about the robbery?". She nodded "Let me get my face cleaned up... then I will interview him". Callum glanced at Mickey before to the small blonde "I dont think that is a good idea Stevie...". She interupted "Im interviewing him... I will be back in ten minutes". She made her way into the female toilets and glanced at her pale reflection, despite the redness of her cheek, and the blood that stained her face she looked like she had seen a ghost and in some resepects she guessed she had. She went into the cubical and got some tissuee and pushed it to the cut before staring at herself, she had often wondered about what her baby was doing, how he had grown how he had turned out. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, she wasnt sure if she was crying more at the idea of facing the son she gave away or that this morning she woke up happy with a wonderful boyfriend and her whole life ahead of her and now it was all falling apart.

_She rested down onto the toilet seat, she could hear the school girls coming and going, it was break time and she had spent the morning throwing her breakfast back up, she wasnt stupid, she knew why. She brushed her long blonde curly hair from her face and placed her hand to her stomack, she was pregnant. How was she going to tell her Mum and Dad, they would kill her, she had always been a disapointed but now they would probably disown her. "Stevie... are you ready.. we have to get to class" the soft voice of her friend called through to her. She rose to her feet and made her way from the cubical._

She walked into the interview room and smiled to Mickey "Can I have a word?". Mickey nodded before following his Sergeant from the room. "Im taking the interview on my own". He shook his head "Serge.. I dont..". She interupted "Mickey I am taking the interview, go back to the shop and see if you can get Mrs King to drop the charges...". He nodded slightly as she walked into the room. She moved straight over to the desk and sat down "What do you want?" she asked. He simply shook his head. She sighed "You must want something, you have tracked me down". He nodded "My parents told me a few weeks back that I was adopted and I guess I just wanted to see where I came from... I dunno why I bothered now". She glanced down "I dont know what to say" He stared at her "Why didnt you want me?". She shook her head "It wasnt like that... I erm... I was only a child myself". He glared at her "Well you were old enough to get yourself pregnant in the first place". She glanced down "I am truely sorry for giving you up..." he interupted "No... the only thing you are sorry for is having me in the first place... now if you are gunna interview me... then do it". She nodded and stood up and flicked the tape on.

She walked into CID and rested down at her desk, she stared at her computer screen for a few minutes before turning to face Mickey behind her "Did you speak to Mrs King?". He nodded "She is happy to drop the charges so long as he doesnt go in there again... and he pays for the damadge". Stevie nodded "Ok.. Im gunna go and bail him then". Mickey shook his head "What did he say in interview... why did he do it?". She smiled "He answered no comment". Mickey watched as she rose to her feet "Well... we still dont know why he did it... Serge.." he watched as her eyes fell to Smithy as he crossed the room into Neils office "Stevie..." she turned back to face him "We dont know why he did it?". She shook her head "It doesnt matter.. the CPS wont touch it if Mrs King doesnt want to take it any futher". She watched as Smithy made his way from Neils office and back out the main CID doors. "Stevie..." Mickey began again as she made her way after the Inspector.

"Smithy... please.. Smithy let me explain..." she called grabbing his arm and turning him to face her. He stared at her, she suddenley realised that she had to explain to him but she really didnt know where to start. She pushed the door open to the briefing room next to where they stood and moved inside. She smiled as he followed and walked over and lent against a table. "I.. Smithy.. I know you think I have betrayed you but... I didnt tell you because I didnt want to lose you". He shook his head "I would of stood by you.. if you had told me the truth". She glanced down "I was fourteen Smithy... I know it happens a lot now but twenty years ago... a school girl with a baby bump... everyone thought I was a slut.. even my parents". He smiled "And what... you thought I would've said the same... that you were a slut". She nodded slightly "I didnt want to lose you... I have wanted on so many occasions to tell you but.. I was so frightened of losing you". He stared at her "How could you think I would of walked out on you... whatever happened in your past was in your past... I loved the person you are now". She smiled "Can you forgive me?". He glanced down to the floor "I dont know Stevie... its not like you have forgotten to tell me about a bit of trouble you got into as a kid... some sweets you stole... or the bad boy all girls fall for... you had a baby Stevie.. you created a life...". He watched as tears began to fall down her cheeks "Do you know who his father is?". Stevie nodded "Of corse.. he was older than me... it was my first time... I didnt stop for a second to think I might get pregnant". Smithy took her hand in his "Did you tell him you was pregnant?". Stevie moved her eyes up to Smithy "Yeah.. he erm.. he told me not to tell anyone he was the Dad... and I didnt.. I just kept my mouth shut... I didnt tell anyone I was pregnant until I was about eight months". She wiped her eyes before staring at Smithy "Are we over?". He shook his head "I dunno Stevie.. I am in love with you.. and nothing is gunna change that but you didnt trust me enough to tell me something like that and its that that breaks my heart" he gestured to the door "I have to get back to work... we can talk later" he moved past her and pulled the door open.

_She smiled at the tall dark haired man infront of her "Daniel... I erm.. I think Im pregnant". He shook his head "You what?". She nodded slightly "I erm..." he interupted "Its not mine". Stevie nodded as she dropped her school bag to the floor and removed her tie "It is... you are the only person I have done it with". He shook his head "Well I can get in a lot of trouble Stevie.. you tell anyone that its mine and thats it... we are finished". She shook her head "I wont tell anyone I promise... Im scared.. I dont know what to do for the best". He shook his head "I have to get back to work Stevie... we can talk later". She watched as Daniel walked from the back of the school, she kept her eyes trained on him as he vanished from sight, and not that she knew it at the time from her life._

"Alex... Alex please wait..." she smiled as she followed him from the station "I erm.. we need to talk". He shook his head "I have nothing to say to you". She glanced down "Maybe not... but you wanted to know where you came from... and I am the only person who can tell you...". He nodded "Ok... when?". She smiled "There is a pub on Ship Street in Canley". He nodded "Yeah.. I know it". She passed him her card "I finish at seven... I can meet you in there about half past". Alex took the card and nodded "See you later". He made his way from the front of the station and she turned and walked back inside. She knew now she had to face him, answer all the questions she had been avoiding for the past nineteen years.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Italics are flashbacks. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

She sat at her desk and began typing the details into the computer infront of her 'Daniel Phillips'. She read the inforation infront of her, he was her first love and at fourteen the only man she wanted to be with. She read the few people on the list until her eyes fell on the picture, she clicked for more information and as the picture became bigger she new it was him, he looked the same just much older but then he was thirty nine now and it was nearly twenty years since she had seen him. He had spent his life in and out of prison going into the first one just three months after she had told him she was pregnant he was a known drug addict and had been charged with dealing, car crimes and even domestic violence. She couldnt help but think both her and Alex had a lucky escape. She pulled a piece of paper and jotted down his last known address. She glanced at her watch and deciding she wanted to make the best impression on Alex began to pack her things up and left the office half an hour early.

_She pulled her large jumper over her growing stomack and jumped as the door swung open "Dont you knock Mum" she stressed. The lady stood staring at her for a second "Are you ready for school?". Stevie nodded "Im just leaving" she grabbed her bag off her bed and began her way to the door "I can give you a lift if you like..". Stevie shook her head "Im meeting Lisa.. see you tonight". She made her way down the stairs and out the door, walking down the road she turned right at the end of the road towards the garage Daniel worked at instead of left towards school. She pushed the small door open "Hi... erm is Daniel in today?". The older man turned to face her "He's left love". She shook her head "And gone where?". The man shrugged his shoulders "I dunno.. he handed his notice in a few days ago.. he said his girlfriend got offered a job down south.. anything I can help with?". She shook her head and ran from the garage._

Arriving home she smiled as she made her way into the bedroom "I thought you were working late?" she asked. Smithy turned to face her "I erm.. I just come to get some things" he gestured to the sports bag resting on the bed. She shook her head "Where are you going?". He sat down and smiled "To my Mums... just for a few days.. I need some time Stevie". She glanced down to the floor "I thought we were gunna talk". He shook his head "I need to think about what happens next". She smiled "We need to do that together". He placed his head into his hands "Stevie.. please dont push me.. I need a few days to work out if we can get through this". She nodded "Ok.. I will see you at work tomorrow yeah?". He smiled "Yeah probably". She watched as he made his way to the door, he turned back to face her "I love you Stevie". She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face, she walked over and into his arms "I love you too". He kissed the top of her head "You gunna be ok?". She smiled slightly "I guess so.. I am going to meet Alex later...". Smithy shook his head "Why?". She smiled "He wants answers". Smithy nodded "I get that but why have you gotta do it all so quick?". She smiled "I just want to get it over and done with". Smithy placed his bag to the floor "Ok.. when have you gotta meet him?". She glanced at her watch "Half seven". Smithy nodded as he walked back into the room "I will come with you". She shook her head "You dont..." he interupted "Stevie he has already hit you once today.. Im not taking any chances". She smiled to him "Thank you". He nodded "I will have a quick shower".

As he pulled into the pub car park he glanced round at the burnt out car in the corner and two men arguing. "Why did you want to meet him here?". She glanced up at him "I didnt want anyone to see me with him". Smithy smiled slightly "Things are gunna be ok Stevie... people wont judge you". She nodded "They will... you have..." he interupted "I havent judged you Stevie.. Im just hurt you didnt feel you could talk to me". She glanced down to her hands, as she tried to concentrate on anything other than the disapointed look on his face. "Do you want me to sit on a table near by.. it might be easier to do it on your own" he asked. She nodded "D'you mind?". He shook his head and grabbed for the door handle. She grabbed his arm and he turned back to face her "I erm.. Smithy I know you hate me at the moment but I do really love you". He nodded "I know.. I love you too Stevie". She placed her hand gently to his face and rubed circles into his cheek with her thumb "I really hope we can get through this Smithy.. I cant imagine not waking up next to you every morning". He smiled and moved her hand from his face "We should erm... you dont want to be late". She nodded before reaching for the door handle.

_"How was school princess?" her Dad called as she slammed the front door. "Fine" she replied before stomping up the stairs, she made her way into her bedroom and shoved her door closed, she infact didnt know how school was, she had spent the day sitting alone in the park, her life was over, she was alone and pregnant. She slumped down onto her bed and wiped her eyes. She sighed as her bedroom door opened "Can I not get any privacy?" she stressed as her Dad walked over and sat on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok princess?". She glared at him "Im fine and Im not a princess". He laughed "You will always be my princess Stevie". She shook her head "Im a disapointment". He lent over and kissed the top of her head "No your not.. your Mum and I couldnt be more proud of you... I look at some of these teenage girls.. only interested in boys and getting drunk and I think myself so lucky my little princess is such a good girl and only interested in her studies" he stood up "Tea wont be long.. get changed and come downstairs". She wiped the tears from her eyes as he left._

Smithy walked to the bar with her and brought her a drink, she gestured to a table "He is over there". Smithy nodded glancing at the young boy "I will sit at the bar... shout if you need me". She smiled slightly "I erm... I dont think I can do this.. can you come with me?". He sighed slightly "If you are sure thats what you want?". She nodded "Thank you Smithy". He kissed the top of her head "You will be fine... come on". He followed the small blonde to the table and watched as she fidgited on the spot before resting down infront of Alex. He pulled his headphones from his ears and smiled slightly before glancing at Smithy "Who are you?". Stevie went to speak but Smithy cut in "Im just a friend". Stevie took a sip of her drink as Alex turned his attention back to her "I thought he was my Dad". Stevie smiled "No.. I erm.. I dont know where your Dad is". Alex nodded "I want to find him". Stevie glanced down "His name is Daniel Phillips". Alex nodded before taking a sip of his beer "Does he know you had me?". Stevie nodded "I told him I was pregnant.. I didnt see him again after that". Smithy sat staring as the two sat in an awkward silence, he could tell she was nervous, he had never seen her like this before. He smiled to the young bloke "What footy team d'you support?" he asked. He noticed the confusion cross Stevies face and he smiled slightly "Im a Man united fan all the way mate.. I have to support me home team.. what about you?". Smithy smiled "West Ham". Alex laughed "Ahh thats terrible mate". Smithy smiled slightly "Im used to the taunts... what are you studying at Uni?". Alex turned his chair so he was facing Smithy more "Im studying criminal psychology". Smithy smiled "How much longer have you got?". Alex sighed "I have finished.. I am just down for exams now". Smithy nodded slightly "You confident?". Alex nodded "Yeah... its a hard corse but.. I know it inside out". Alex stood up "I'll be back in a minute". Stevie waited for him to disepear towards the toilets before glaring at Smithy "What the hell are you doing?". He smiled "Making conversation". She shook her head "Im ment to be talking to him". He grinned "Well talk then Stevie... I have never seen you this quiet". She nodded "Well I cant get a word in edge ways". Smithy smiled "You need to try Stevie.. he dont know what to say to you". She glared at him "I dont know what to say to him". Smithy placed his hand to hers "Stevie he is not here to judge you.. he just wants to talk.. to get to know you a bit.. try and understand where he came from". She glared at him "When did you get so clever?". He smiled "About the time you got so beautiful..." he paused as Alex rested down at the table before continuing his conversation with him.

Smithy spent the rest of the evening talking to Alex and Stevie couldnt help but smile that the two men were getting along so well. Every so often Smithy would remember she was there and include her slightly into the conversation. The evening flew quickly past and Alex rose to his feet "I better be going". Smithy held his hand out and Alex shook it "It was nice to meet you" Smithy smiled as Stevie rose to her feet "I erm.. will I see you again?". Alex glanced down "I would like to get to know you better if thats what you want.. maybe we could meet up next week?". She nodded "I would like that". He picked his things up from the table and smiled "I have your phone number... I will ring you" he smiled before heading to the door. The two finished there drinks and as Smithy began to pull his jacket on she grinned "You two seemed to hit it off". Smithy nodded "He seems like a nice kid". Stevie nodded as they made there way from the pub "Im glad you got on". He walked over and rested down onto the bonet of his car, she smiled "Smithy I dunno if anyone has ever told you but your ment to get inside the car". He smirked "Ha ha" he grabbed her wrist as she made her way past him "No more lies or secrets?". She shook her head "I have never lied to you Smithy and I promise there are no more skeletons in my closet". He nodded before pulling her close to him, he lent down and placed his lips gently to hers. She wrapped her arms round his neck as his tounge began to slip into her mouth. She smiled as he pulled away "Does this mean we have made up?" she asked. He grinned "You are gunna have to do lots of work in the bedroom before I forgive you completly". She nodded "I expected nothing less". He lent back into her lips and kissed her gently "Promise me... no more secrets?". She sighed slightly "I erm.. its not really important but I have tracked Alex's Dad down.. Im gunna go and see him". Smithy shook his head "Why didnt you tell Alex?". Stevie smiled "I wanted to check he still lived there first". Smithy nodded "Ok we will go tomorrow". She smiled "We?". He lent back into her lips briefly "We are a couple Stevie... we face this together".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx (Italics are flashbacks)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

He had just finished the cup of coffee and placed it to the tray with the toast he had made when she appeared in the door way "Hey". He turned and smiled to her "You have just ruined the breakfast in bed" he smiled. She took the toast from the tray "I dont deserve this". He shook his head "No you dont.. but I cant seem to stay mad at you". She bit into the toast and moved in to him slightly as she ate the toast "I will make it up to you". He grinned "Damn right you will... and I can think of a way you can start". She moved over and into his arms "Oh yeah.. and how is that?". He smiled as he placed his hands to the bottom of her back "You can spend some time with your son and really get to know him". She shook her head "I thought you wanted..." she gestured through to the bedroom. He smiled "Yeah I got some jobs for you to do in there too... but I want you to have a relationship with your son... when we have kids I want to be able to tell them about him". She smiled "Ok". He grinned "Now I think you need to get yourself back in that bedroom DS Moss" she smiled before pulling on his hand and leading him back to bed.

Sitting in the car outside the block of flats she smiled at him in the drivers seat "I dont think I can do this". Smithy glanced at the flats before back to her "You have to... Alex has a right to know his Dad". Stevie nodded "Maybe I should just give him the address". Smithy sighed "Stevie whats the worst thats gunna happen... he will slam the door in your face and at least then you can tell Alex you tried". She nodded slightly "I know Smithy but... he didnt want him then.. whats gunna of changed?". Smithy smiled "Stevie.. he was twenty and he had got a fourteen year old pregnant.. Im not surprised he disapeared to be honest". She glared at him "Thanks Smithy". He shook his head "Im not saying he did the right thing... Im saying if he hadnt.. he would of been done for sex with a minor.. possibly even rape". She nodded "My Dad would of killed him...". Smithy laughed "Yeah I know... look what your Dad was like when he caught us in a compromising position". She smiled "I thought he was gunna kill you". Smithy smiled "So did I..." he paused and gestured to the flats "Come on... Im gunna be right by your side Moss". She took a deep breath before climbing from the car.

_"This is the third week in a row you have brought a note in..." the teacher glared at her, she fiddled with her bag slightly. "I have hurt my ancle Miss...". The teacher nodded slightly "Ok.. sit on the bench.. Im gunna go and ring your parents". She shook her head "Why Miss?". The teacher smiled "Because I need to inform her how much you are missing with your excuses" the teacher started shouting to the young girls running round the gym. Stevie watched as she disapeared from the room leaving the assistant teacher trying to control the class._

She pushed on the buzzer and shook her head "What do I say..". She stood in silence as the voice spoke "Ello..". Smithy shook his head as she remained in silence. "Daniel Phillips..." Smithy asked. "Yeah.. who's that?" Daniel replied. "Mr Phillips its the police can you let us up please". Smithy smiled at Stevie as she stood in a trance. "I aint done nothing... so what ever you have come to pin on me you can forget it". Smithy smiled "It is just an informal chat Mr Phillips". Smithy pushed the door as the buzzing started and held it open for Stevie "Come on Moss" he smiled before pulling on her arm. They walked up to find him standing in the door way in a pair of jogging bottoms, Stevie couldnt help but notice his body was still as tonned as ever. "What do you think I have done?" he asked allowing Smithy to walk through, he hadnt even looked at Stevie yet. He gestured to the sofa and Smithy smiled slightly "Im Inspector Smith and this is DS Moss from Sunhill...". She noticed Daniels mouth drop open as his eyes fell on her. "Oh my god... Stevie..." he sat staring at the small blonde for a few moments. "You havent changed much Daniel". He smiled "Well you are completly different... and old bill now.. I wasnt expecting that". She smiled "I have been in the job for a while now.." she glanced down "This isnt a social call Daniel". He glanced down "I swear I have gone straight now.. Im not going back inside". She smiled "Im not here to arrest you..." she paused glancing briefly at Smithy "The last time I saw you... I erm... I told you I was pregnant". He sighed "Im sorry... I shouldnt of walked out on you... I was out of order". She glanced to the floor "I had a boy..". He nodded "I heard..". She glared at him, she couldnt believe he had known she had his son and still hadnt got in touch, but deciding she had to do what was best for Alex she bit her tounge. "Erm... well I gave him up for adoption and he has recently found me...". Daniel nodded slightly as she spoke "He wants to meet you". Daniel smiled "I dont know Stevie... I have my life.. I have kids". She interupted "And he is your son.." He smiled "And he was yours too and it was you who gave him to complete strangers..". She shook her head "I was fourteen... I was alone and frightened". Smithy placed his hand to hers "Come on.. you have said what you have come to say.. lets go". She rose to her feet and followed Smithy to the door. She paused and briefly turned back to Daniel "You know I used to think you were the one.. I cried for months over you and look at you... your a coward.. you dont deserve to be apart of Alex's life". She turned back to Smithy as he held the door open for her and the couple made there way through.

_"I have just spoke to your Mum Stevie... she said she didnt write you a note this morning.. or for the last three weeks". She shook her head "Sorry Miss". The teacher smiled "What is going on... you are usually so good at gym?". Stevie shook her head "Im just not feeling myself" she kept her eyes trained on the floor as the teacher gestured to the door "Go and get your kit on.. you are doing PE today". Stevie shook her head "I cant Miss". She nodded "You can and you are.. now move it". Standing in the changing rooms she sighed as she lifted her school shirt and glanced at her stomack, she had a baby bump, which she could hide under her baggy jumpers and shirts. She was seven months pregnant and she new the baby would be coming in a couple of months and she was getting more frightened by the day, she new her parents would find out soon, she would have to give birth and then care for the baby. She pulled her shirt down and her baggy jumper back on before making her way out the changing rooms and towards the entrance to the school. She wanted to escape before her teacher noticed._

He walked over and rested down oppisite her in the canteen "You ok?" he asked. She shook her head "Not really... I just cant believe he dismissed Alex like that as if he doesnt matter". Smithy placed his hand to hers "Stevie.. you tried.. Alex will understand... its Daniel who has made this difficult". She nodded "I know". He raised his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently "I love you... remember that". She grinned "I love you too". She glanced at the table "I dont know what to say to Alex after everything.. he is gunna feel rejected". Smithy smiled "You can still be there for him... Stevie he already has parents the people who brought him up... you will just have to be there and make the best of it". She grinned "Thanks Smithy". He nodded "Any time gorgeous...". She smiled as he stood back up and began to walk away "Smithy..." he turned back to her "Pub tonight?" she asked. He nodded "I will meet you in my office after shift?". She grinned "Yeah" as he left.

_"Where have you been young lady?" she sighed as her Dad shouted at her. "School..." she began, he interupted "Dont you dare lie to me... they have rang and said you disapeared". She chucked her bag to the floor before slinking onto the sofa "Stevie I suggest you tell me the truth". She shook her head "Its none of your business". He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet "You are fourteen... I am your father.. now tell me where have you been?". She shook her head "Im not telling you... get off of me". He stared at her "You will tell me... now Stevie". She shook her head "Its nothing to do with you". He smiled "Ok fine... if you cant be honest with me... your grounded". She laughed "You are joking I am fourteen". He nodded "Exactly... a child.. and until you grow up a bit I am going to treat you like a toddler.. now go to your room". She stomped up the stairs and shouted "This is a fucking joke... Im not a child". He stared at her "Language Stevie"._

She had been at her desk about an hour when her phone rang "Serge... Daniel Phillips is in reception for you". She stood up "Im on my way" she replied before making her way to the door. Once downstairs she showed him into the front interview room. He rested down into a seat and smiled "I cant believe how great you look.." he began. She stared at the ground "What do you want?". He smiled "To know about my son..." he paused before producing a photo from his wallet "I have twin girls... they are fourteen". Stevie nodded "The same age I was when I had Alex". He nodded "Im so sorry... I should never of slept with you... you were a kid". She nodded "I lost everything because of you... my parents.. they still havent forgiven me.. my Dad said I was a disgrace and he was ashamed to call me his daughter... all my friends.. there parents stopped them from seeing me... incase being a slut was catching". He glanced down at the table "I dont know what to say to make things better". She shook her head "There is nothing you can say... do you want Alex's number?". He smiled "I ment what I said... I still dont want to meet him.. I just want to know what he is like". She shook her head "No.. you want to know what he is like you find out for yourself". He smiled "Why dont I take you for dinner... we can talk about it?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews of the last chapter. I hope you like this one. Please review. Italics are flashbacks xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

She walked into his office and smiled at him as he sat in a black jumper and jeans. "You ready to go babe?" he asked as he stood from the chair. She smiled slightly "D'you mind if I give it a miss?". He placed his hand gently to her face "If thats what you want... shall we go home.. have an early night". She grinned as he lent down and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. She smiled "I erm.. I was going to meet Daniel.." he interupted "Why?". She smiled "He came to the station... he wants to talk.. you dont mind?". He sighed "I dont really have much choice do I?". She shook her head "Dont be like that Smithy... I love you..". He nodded "See you Stevie". She grabbed his arm as he made his way to the door "Please Smithy... Im doing what you said... having a relationship with my son...". He shook his head "I told you to go for a drink with Alex and get to know him... not go out drinking with the bloke who got you pregnant in the first place... where are you going?". She sighed "The Nandos on spiecer Street..." she paused as she stared at him "You can trust me Smithy". He made his way through the door and down the corridors.

"Thank you so much for coming..." he smiled as he placed a slight kiss to her cheek. She nodded "Its fine... I cant stay long I need to get home". Daniel interupted "Its fine... as long as you can spare me half hour..." he paused running his eyes over her "You look beautiful". She sighed "Im here to talk about Alex". He smiled "Im just saying Stevie.. I was a fool... I have always thought about you". She shook her head "Dont even go there Dan.. Im happy". He smiled "We had some good times... you in your school uniform... a quick fumble behind the bike sheds". She glanced down "It was a long time ago... Im not fourteen anymore". He nodded as he glanced at her figure "I can see that..". She smiled slightly "Do you want to talk about Alex or not?". He grinned "If I say no.. are you gunna get up and walk out?". She took a sip of her drink "It depends what you want to talk about?". He smiled "The spark... its still there.. thats why I fell for you in the first place.. I know you can feel it too... why dont you come home with me... its only early?".

_Stevie glanced round the headmistress office and listened as her parents and Mrs Langsbury spoke about her like she wasnt even there. "We are expecting a complete change in this school term... your attitude, attendance, appearence everything Stevie...". She simply nodded "Do you want to end up with no qualifications... no life... because unless you begin to sort your life out that will be where you are heading...". Stevie smirked "Its my life.." her Dad interupted "And we are not going to let you ruin it... you have always said you wanted to be a police officer.. that isnt going to happen if you carry on like this". Mrs Langsbury smiled "We have arranged to have you moved into a different class as of next week... we are hoping a change of faces will have a positive impact..". She glared at her "So you are moving me from my friends?". The teacher nodded "We are doing it for your own good... we want you to have the best start in life". She stood up grabbing her bag "This is a joke why are you all controlling me... Im fourteen not four"._

She pushed her key into the lock and walked through the flat her and Smithy shared. "You home?" she called "Smithy..." she paused as she made her way into the bedroom and smiled at him asleep on the bed. She glanced at the clock which read half eleven before moving into the en-suite bathroom, she flicked the shower on and jumped at the voice behind her "Where have you been?". She turned to face him "I told you... I went to meet Daniel". He sighed "You have been gone hours... what have you been doing?". She turned back to the shower "Are you gunna keep getting this jelous... I have told you what I was doing...". He shook his head "No.. you lied to me... I went to the restaurant.. you wernt there..". She turned back to him "Why are you checking up on me?". He glared at her "Cause you are a liar... where have you been?". She sighed "I needed to clear my head Smithy..". He shook his head "I dont believe a word you say to me... thats it.. me and you.. we are done". She sighed as he walked away.

_"Mum... I erm... can I talk to you..." Stevie smiled as she rested down at the kitchen table. "Of corse sweetie". Stevie sighed "I have erm.. I did something really stupid". Her Mum smiled at her "Oh come on darling it cant be that bad.. whatever you do.. your Dad and I will always love you". She sighed "What about if I was in trouble?". She glanced at her daughter from the washing up "I know it seems like the worst thing in the world Stevie and you keep getting into trouble... but school is important". She sighed "Its not that Mum... I met a boy". She sighed "Ah.. this is what this has all been about... Stevie you need to forget this young boy and concentrate on your education.. you will have plenty of time for boys when you are older.. somewhere out there.. there is a nice young man who will be your prince charming..". Stevie shook her head "Mum.." she paused as the phone rang "Im glad you confided in me Stevie..." she watched as her Mum disapeared._

She rested down onto the toilet and sat staring at the door, she loved him so much, she would never do anything to hurt him and she couldnt understand why he didnt believe her, she held the small white stick in her hand and sighed, she wanted so much for things to be perfect, Smithy had spent ages talking about having a baby, she knew he wanted it so much, but how could she tell him she was pregnant when there whole lives were upside down and he had just accused her of whatever he was accusing her of. She closed her eyes slightly as the test flashed positive, even though she already knew, it was conformation. She stuffed it back into the box and the box into her bag before pushing herself to her feet.

_She rested down on the bench in the train station as another pain shot through her stomack, she was petrified, she didnt know a lot about having babys but she knew she was ment to be pregnant for nine months and it was only eight since she had slept with Daniel. She clung to her stomack as another pain shot through her. She glanced down at her swollen stomack, she felt water trickle down her legs, she didnt understand it, what was happening. She sat in the deserted train station for about another hour until she had finally given birth to a baby, it was beautiful, she was overwhelmed that she had produced it, but it wasnt crying, it wasnt doing anything, she felt tears trickle down her face as she glanced at the baby, it wasnt breathing she was sure of it, she wrapped it in her school blazzer before laying the beautiful baby to the bench. She placed a slight kiss to its head before pulling her knickers on. She struggled to walk the ten minute walk home before collapsing in the door._

Smithy was once again packing his bag as she walked into the bedroom "I'd never do anything to hurt you..." she began. He shook his head "Just being around you hurts me Stevie...". She smiled "You are my prince charming". He turned to face her, he smiled slightly at the tears running down her face "Dont cry Stevie". She shook her head "Dont walk out on me then..". He stared at her as she wiped her tears "Stop lying to me". She glaced down "I have been lying to you but.. I can explain... if you love me Smithy... please just give me a chance to explain". He glanced down "Five minutes Stevie". She nodded before she walked over to her wardrope, she pulled at a box at the bottom and he just stood watching as she struggled with it to the bed "Whats this?" he asked. She began pulling a few things out and placing them to the bed. He picked up a picture of Stevie in her school uniform, posing with two other girls, she was centered, which was nothing unusual for Stevie, she was always the centre of attention. He watched as she placed a couple of photos to the bed "Is this Alex?" he asked picking up the photo of a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She nodded as she passed him another "And this is Stephanie.. his twin". Smithys mouth dropped open "You have another child somewhere?". She shook her head "She died Smithy.. when I gave birth... she was stilborn I was on my own there was nothing I could do...". He placed his hand gently to her face. "What happened?" he asked. "I didnt know I was having twins... I left her.. at the train station.. she was already dead.. but then when I got home.. the labour started again...". He pulled her into his arms and she sobbed slightly "I er... I have been to the grave.. thats why I wasnt in the restaurant.. Daniel.. he did try it on with me but I knocked him back". He kissed her head "What happened after you had Stephanie?". She sighed "My parents said the fact I left her showed my immaturity and they told me I had to give Alec up I felt like I lost both of my babies Smithy". He kissed her head as she sobbed "I love you Stevie... Im here and I always will be". She shook her head "No... you want to go Smithy.. and I cant hurt you any more.. I dont want you to hate me". He smiled "I couldnt hate you even if I wanted to... I love you Stevie Moss... more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone... we need to get through this".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading xxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews they are great. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx (Italics are flashbacks) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

He walked into the living room and sighed as his eyes fell on the small blonde, she was curled up on the sofa a checkered blue blanket pulled round her and the photos resting on the coffee table, he moved over to her and gestured for her to sit up she pushed herself into a sitting position before he rested down behind her, she layed her head back onto his lap and he stroked her hair gently "Are you ok Stevie?" he asked softly. He felt her nod slightly and he moved his fingers down and into hers. He gestured to the photos "Are you gunna tell Alex that he erm... that he had a sister?". She glanced up at him "Do you think I should?". He smiled "I dunno Stevie... I er.. I think he has a right to know..". She shook her head "How do I tell him that..". Smithy raised her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss "Dont worry about it now darling... worry about it later". She reached over and picked up the many photos off the table and began flicking through them. He smiled as he glanced down at her and her friends posing, "D'you still see any of these girls?" he asked. She shook her head "Most of there parents stopped them from seeing me.. I got a reputation.. all the boys wanted me and the girls thought I was a slut.. even my sister refused to have anything to do with me". He sighed "Im so so sorry Stevie". She shook her head "What for?". He took the photos from her hand and placed them to the table "That any of this happened to you". She smiled "Well its not your fault is it.. you didnt get me pregnant and walk out on me". He grinned "I wouldnt mind getting you pregnant". She grinned "You're a big softy at heart arent you". He smiled "Sssshhhh Moss.. you'll ruin my rep". She laughed "You got one then". He couldnt help but grin at her as she laughed "You are so beautiful Stevie Moss" he smiled leaning into her lips.

_"Stevie.. you look awful.. whats wrong?" her Mother asked dabbing at her forhead. She pushed her hand away and shook her head slightly "George.. can you come in here please" she called. Stevie felt her legs giving way as she rested down onto the floor "Stevie whats wrong..." she heard her Mum ask. "George she is bleeding.." she turned to Stevies father "Lets get this jumper off". She pulled her foward from the wall and pulled at her jumper. "Mum.. no.." she shook her head as her parents eyes fell on her swollen stomack. "Stevie..." her Mother began. "She.. shes.. Stevie are you pregnant?" her Dad shouted. She shook her head, she felt her Mum lift her skirt and she tried to bat it away "She is in labour.. I can see the head". Stevie felt her Mum pulling at her knickers and she shook her head "No... no.. I have had the baby". Her parents stared at her "Where is it?" her Dad shouted. She gestured to the door "It was dead Dad... I left it..". Her Mum stared at her "Where Stevie?". She screamed as a pain shot through her tiny frame "The train station". She watched as her Dad grabbed his coat and her Mum gripped her hand "You will be ok Stevie.." she felt her pull away slightly as she grabbed for the phone._

"Now DS Moss.. I was thinking I could take you for dinner tonight?" he smiled as he lent over her shoulder wrapping his hands round her slim stomack. She smiled slightly "Was you now?". He gently kissed her cheek as she fiddled with the papers on the table infront of her. He nodded "A fancy meal... a few drinks... an early night" she turned to face him as she rose her eyebrows "Is that your way of trying to get me into bed Inspector Smith?". He shook his head as he slipped his hands onto her bum "As if I would be trying such a thing". She nodded "As if... Sounds lovely Smithy". They sprung apart as the door opened, athough everyone at work knew about them and had for a long time, they had sworn to remain proffesional at work at all times. "You working this case now Inspector Smith?" Neil asked. Smithy shook his head "No.. I was just helping Stevie with erm..". Neil interupted "I could see what you were helping her with Smithy and I would appreciate it if you did it on your own time". She smiled "Sorry Gov" she glared at Smithy as he smirked slightly "see you later Moss... Neil" he smiled as he made his way out the door.

She had just finished briefing the few uniformed officers she had borrowed for a drugs raid when her mobile began to ring, she pulled it out and smiled at the name "Gov can I erm..." she gestured to the phone and he nodded "Be quick about it". She answered the phone "Hello..". "Hi.. how are you?" his voice asked. She walked over and pushed the door shut " Im good... how are you?". She pushed herself up onto the desk "Im good thanks... I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink tonight.. I didnt really get a chance to ask my questions..". She sighed slightly "I erm.. Im ment to be going for dinner.. can I get back to you Alex". She could hear the disapointment in his voice "Er yeah sure.. erm it doesnt matter.. it was just an idea". She smiled "Im going for dinner with Smithy.. Im sure he wont mind if you tag along.. if you want to?". She could hear the grin in his voice "Are you sure?". She nodded slightly "It will be fine... I will let you know where and what time".

_Stevie didnt remember much else after she was loaded into the ambulance. The next thing she could remember was waking in the hospital bed. "How are you feeling Stevie?" her Mother asked. She shook her head "I dont.. I dont know Mum.. I dont remember anything..". Her Dad walked towards the bed "Well you have had two bloody babys and left one in the train station.. how could you be so irrisponsible?" he shouted. She shook her head once again "Two?". Her Mother nodded slightly "Yes.. the first was a little girl.. and the second a boy.. you had pre-eclampsia Stevie.. you had a seizure". Stevie smiled "Are they.. was she dead?". Her Father moved towards her again "Well if it wasnt before it is now after you abondened it..". her Mother stood up "George.. she is already upset.. if you are just going to shout it can wait". She sobbed as her Dad glared at her before storming towards the door "Dad please.. Im sorry". The door swung shut and she turned back to her Mother "The boy did he..." she paused as tears ran down her face. "No.. he is ok.. he is very tiny Stevie.. he is in the sepacial baby unit". She nodded slightly "Can I see him?". She shook her head "I dont think that is wise Stevie... you cant keep him..". She interupted "But he is my baby.." she pushed herself up in the bed as her Mum took hold of her hand "Stevie you wont cope.. you are a child yourself.." her Mother smiled slightly. "But he is my baby... its not fair.." Stevie stressed. "You listen to me young lady.. you have already shown you are not mature enough for this by keeping it a secret... and then leaving the baby in the train station.. you are not keeping this baby and there is nothing more to say on the matter..". Stevie felt the tears run down her cheeks "Can I at least say goodbye to him?". She nodded "Yes and we will pay for a proper burial of the girl.. but then you are going to forget this ever happened and carry on with your life"._

He walked into CID and glanced round, he made his way over to Mickey and smiled "A word DC Webb..." he led the way to the briefing room at the back of CID and pushed himself up onto the table. "Everything ok Gov" he asked as he pushed the door shut. "Yeah.. Im after some advice Mickey.." Smithy smiled. "From me?" Mickey stared at him. "Yes from you.. but this goes no further..". Mickey nodded "Corse Gov.. whats up?". He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it before passing it to the blonde detective, he smiled slightly "You asking Stevie to marry you?". He smirked "Well Im not asking you am I?". Mickey laughed slightly "Its lovely mate". Smithy smiled "You think she will like it?". Mickey nodded "Yeah.. its a nice ring.. was it expensive?". Smithy took it from his hands and glanced at it "Just under two and half". Mickey smiled "You spent nearly three hundred on a ring for her and she might not even say yes". Smithy sighed "well... I was quite confident until you just said that and it was erm... two and half grand". Mickey smiled slightly "Seriously.. you had that sort of money to spend on a ring..". Smithy nodded "I have been saving up for a while... I was gunna ask her tonight but if you think she is gunna say no I might not bother". Mickey shook his head "I dunno mate.. she might say yes.. you wont know unless you ask will you?".

Arriving back at the station after the raid she made her way to the toilet, she walked in and rested against the sink. She placed her hand gently to her stomack before rushing into the cubical. She had suffered with morning sickness when she was a teenager and it was far worse this time round, she knew it wouldnt be long before Smithy started to notice something was wrong, and athough she knew he would make a great Dad, her confidence in herself as a Mother was very low and she wasnt even sure if she could cope with being pregnant again.

_She smiled as the nurse pushed the door open for her, she led her to the tiny baby and Stevie felt the floods of tears roll down her face. "Is he gunna be ok?" she asked. The nurse nodded slightly "He will be fine.. have you decided on a name yet?". Stevie shook her head "Im not keeping him.. he is gunna be adopted". The nurse smiled "You will still have to name him... and your little girl... they will have to both have birth certificates". Stevie sighed "I dunno...". The nurse smiled as Stevie stared at the tiny little boy "His adoptive parents might change his name anyway.. but give it some thought". She nodded "Can I erm.. can I hold him?". The nurse smiled slightly "For a few minutes". She rested down into a seat and the nurse passed the tiny baby into her arms, she sat ad sobbed silently "Are you ok?" the nurse asked. Stevie nodded "Yeah I erm.. Im fine.. can you take him...". She lent down and took the baby after only a few moments. Stevie watched as she placed him back into the incubator "Will he be looked after?". The nurse nodded "He will go into temporary foster care until he can be adopted.. the process takes about three months.. in case you change your mind". Stevie shook her head "I wont... er.. my little girl... can I see her?". The nurse sighed "I dont think that is wise.. it can be very tramatic.. I think you should talk it over with your family first". Stevie shook her head "It doesnt matter". The nurse smiled "Would you like me to go and take a photo for you..". Stevie nodded "Could you.. erm.. can you take one of him.. my Mum she wont let me keep it if I take it". She nodded "Sure.. I will bring it in for you tomorrow..". Stevie nodded "Thank you Miss". The nurse smiled "Call me Stephanie"._

"Smithy..." she smiled as she walked into his office. He grinned up at her "About dinner tonight can.." he interupted "Please dont say you have changed your mind.. I have already booked a table at that Italian you like". She smiled "No I havent... I was just wondering if erm.. you would mind if Alex tagged along?". He smiled slightly "No its fine I will change the booking" she could see the disapointment in his face "I can cancel with him.. if you want.." he shook his head "No its fine Moss". He reached for the phone and she walked over and took it from his hand placing it back to the holder "You sure you dont mind.. I dont want to upset you..". He nodded "Its fine Moss". She pulled on his hands and he rose to his feet so he was standing infront of her, she wrapped his arms round her back before running her hands up over his muscles and onto his shoulders "And you can still have me all to yourself when we get home tonight". He grinned as he lent into her lips, he kissed her briefly "Is that a promise DS Moss?". She nodded "I promise Smithy". She ran her hands round his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. :-) xxxx (Italics are flashbacks) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

They rested down into the seat at the restaurant and he smiled at her, "Where is Alex?" he asked. She shook her head slightly "I dunno.. he said he would be here". Smithy nodded "Im sure he wont be long" he reached accross the table and took hold of her hand "Stevie listen.. I know the last few days havent been easy but I know we are gunna get through this.. me and you, thats all I want sweetheart". She grinned "I love you". He nodded "I love you too" he smiled up as Alex approached the table "Hi.." he smiled before resting down at the spare chair. "Alex Im so glad you could come" she grinned. He smiled "Thanks for inviting me... there is so much I still want to know". They ordered there food and Alex and Smithy sat deep in conversation again. Stevie didnt know whether to be happy they were getting along or jealous of the fact Smithy seemed to have a better relationship with her son than her. She smiled as Alex made his way to the toilet before glaring at Smithy "Can you please stop.." he shook his head "Stop what?". She gestured to the empty seat "Talking to him.. this is ment to be about me and him" Smithy stood up "No.. tonight was ment to be about me and you... but you seem to have to much going on to think about me.." he placed the money to the table for the food before walking away, she noticed him say a quick goodbye to Alex as he left the restaurant. "Is everything ok?" Alex asked as he rested back down. She nodded "Yeah fine he had to go into work.. the station would fall apart without him... or so he likes to believe.." she smiled. He glanced down to the table "Are you and him together?". She nodded "Yeah we have been for a couple of years now". Alex smiled "He seems like a nice bloke". She grinned "Yeah he is.. the best". Alex finished the last of his drink "Have I got any brothers or sisters?" he asked. Stevie was quite taken back by the question and didnt know if it was best to tell Alex the truth "I havent had any more children.. I want to but not yet.. but erm I think your real father had children.. twins I think". Alex nodded "I was brought up as a only child.. I'd love to have a brother or sister". She grinned "I had a sister... we dont really talk any more". He smiled "Why did you give me away..." he asked, she glanced down to the table "I dont want to upset you.. honestly I had a great up bringing but I just want to try and understand?". She looked up at him "I was fourteen... I couldnt even look after myself.. Daniel when I told him I was pregnant he moved.. I never saw him again.. he just disapeared.. my parents said if I had kept you they would disown me.. I didnt really have a choice.. I know it doesnt make things better but I do really regret it". He smiled "Its ok I can understand why you had to... I just wish I had always known.. it came as such a shock". She nodded "Have you got your real birth certificate now?". He nodded "Did you give me away straight away?". She took a sip of her water before smiling "I saw you in the hospital when you were a few hours old... then I didnt see you again". He smiled as he glanced down at his watch "I should really get going".

_Stevie was laying in her hospital bed tears streaming down her face when the nurse arrived with the two small photos for her. She forced a polite thank you from her lips before the nurse rested down opisite her "Have you decided on names yet?". Stevie nodded "I erm I was gunna call the girl Stephanie.. I mean if you dont mind.." the nurse shook her head "Thats really sweet thank you". Stevie glanced down "And I was gunna call the boy Daniel.. after his Dad.. but I dont want my Mum knowing thats who he is named after...". Stephanie smiled "Of corse.. well if there is anything you need.. you let me know?". Stevie smiled "Thank you". She watched as Stephanie rose to her feet and made her way through the door. She ran her eyes over the photos focusing on the one of baby Stephanie, her poor little girl, she was so tiny, she looked so peacefull, like she was sleeping. Stevie forced them under her pillow as the door swung open. She smiled at her parents "How are you feeling?" her Mum asked. Only to be interupted by her Dad "I dont care how she is feeling.. we need to have a little chat..". She sighed as her Dad began to shout at her._

"Smithy... babe where are you?" she shouted as she made her way through the flat, it didnt take her long to realise he wasnt there, so moving back through the door she made her back out to her car. Arriving at the pub she located him within minutes, he was sat with most of uniform, between Callum and Ben, she could hear him telling a joke which after a few minutes caused the table to roar with laughter. "Oi this is uniform only.." Callum smiled causing Smithy to turn round to her. "You're ok Callum im not staying" she placed her hand gently to Smithys shoulder "Can I have a word babe?". He took a sip from his beer and placed it to the table before raising to his feet and following her accross the pub. They rested down at a tiny table and she reached accross placing her hand to his "Im so sorry Smithy... I was out of order earlier... I know I mucked up our night together". He kept his eyes glued firmly to the table as he sat in silence. "Smithy please dont give me the silent treatment I dont know what else to say... I cant keep telling you Im sorry". He shook his head "I dont want you to say your sorry... to be honest Im fed up with hearing you say anything..." he knew as soon as the words left his mouth how harsh they must of sounded and glanced up at her, he could see how upset she looked, his words had really hurt. "Im sorry... I didnt mean that to sound quite so nasty". She nodded "Yeah you did... and you have every right to be that nasty to me". He shook his head "No I dont Stevie... Im happy you are trying to build a relationship with Alex but I dont want us to suffer because of it... I love you, I mean really really love you.. I dont want to lose you". She lent gently into his lips "No one is gunna come above you Smithy" she smiled as she pulled away. He stared down at the floor keeping his face close to hers "Stevie I love you and Im not finishing us but... maybe we should take some time.. give you a chance to..." she interupted "No.. I dont want time apart". He sighed "Stevie this isnt gunna be easy you have a son... he should be your priority at the moment..". She nodded "I really wanna make this work with him.. but you are my priority Smithy.. he has his parents.. its not like he is a baby and dependent on me.. I want to buid a relationship with him but not if it means sacraficing what I have with you". He shook his head "Im not asking you to forget about him Stevie.. you should know Id never do that.. Im saying you need some time". She smiled "And Im saying I dont..." she gestured to the table of uniform "Why dont you go and finish your evening with that lot and then when you get back we can make up properly.." he smiled slightly as she lent into his lips. As she pulled away she grinned "And then tomorrow evening.. you, me, a fancy restaurant and then a night full of uncontolled passion..". He smiled "Thats not gunna happen.. you have to be in control..". She nodded "I can promise it will be passionate?". He nodded "Deal" as he lent into her lips "I love you Stevie". She smiled "I love you too".

She had been home about forty minutes when she noticed the taxi pulled up outside, she saw Smithy fall out and him wave a quick goodbye to Leon and Nate still in the cab before heading to the front door, she glanced at her reflection in the hall mirror and smiled at her slim figure in the tiny black langerie before making her way to the door, she heard him fumble with his keys, cursing as they fell to the floor. She pulled the door open as he straightened up to his full height "Wow.. you erm wow" was all he managed as her body came into sight. She smiled as he stumbled through the door dropping his phone and keys to the table by the door before placing his hands to her hips, she jumped as his cold skin touched hers and he laughed as he lent down into her lips. She wrapped her arms up and round his neck and grinned as she parted from him "So am I forgiven?". He pulled on her hand and began leading the way to the bedroom "Nearly" he smiled back at her.

_"You ready to go home?" her Mum asked as she rested down onto the bed. Stevie shook her head "How am I ment to be ready.. for you to keep having a go at me". Her Mum glared at her "Can you blame us... you are fourteen Stevie... you shouldnt even be interested in boys let alone...". Stevie interupted "Im not a child anymore" as she pushed from the bed. "Well clearly.. we will start treating you like an adult then yes?" Stevie glared at her. "You can do your own cooking, washing, get a job.. all the things you have to do when you grow up?". Stevie shook her head "You treat me like I am ten..". Her Mum interupted "With good reason... Stevie you got pregnant.. if you are stupid enough to be sleeping around at your age you could at least use contreception". Stevie made her way to the door, her baby was four days old now and she wasnt ever gunna see him again, the last thing she needed was another lecture. "Are we going or what?" she stressed storming through the door._

The following morning he stroked her face as her eyes flicked open "Morning darling" he grinned. "Morning" she smiled pulling the covers tight into her naked body. "Last night was amazing" she continued as she lent into his lips. He smiled "I could get used to coming home to that". She shifted into his body "Yeah... well maybe we could arrange that". He placed a kiss to her lips and pulled away as he placed his hands to her back "Im sorry about yesterday.. I know I shouldnt but I feel like Im losing you.. I guess I just thought you'd always be mine and now I have to share you". She smiled "I am yours.. I really want to get to know Alex better.. but I love you". He grinned as he lent back into her lips "I guess we should start getting ready for work" he sighed. She tilted her head back slightly "I was thinking maybe we could be late.. the DI is used to me being late...". He shook his head "Im never late". She grinned "There is a first time for everything and besides you're management now... I'll make it worth your while". He grinned as she lent into his lips, placing a quick peck to his lips before moving down onto his neck "How can I say no".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review. xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. italics are flashbacks xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Arriving at work the the couple struggled to keep their hands off each other as they sat in the busy car park, they were over an hour late but they didnt care. He smiled as he pulled his lips from hers, running his hands gently over her face before into her hair. "I love you" he grinned. She lent briefly back into his lips "I love you too". He intwined his fingers with hers and grinned "I cant wait until tonight" She nodded "Me neither". He gestured to the station "We should really get inside I have already missed the morning briefing". She smiled as she ran her hand up his leg "Are you complaining?". He jumped "Easy darling.. no Im not complaining but you will be if I get sacked and cant buy you no more pretty preseants". She laughed "I'll see you tonight... I can book a nice restaurant for two?". He grinned "Sounds perfect". He watched as she grabbed the door handle and climbed from the car, she knew he was watching her walk away as she turned back to him and flashed him a sexy smile as she made her way into the building. He grinned before pushing his hand into his pocket and pulling out the ring he had brought for her, he stared at it. Tonight was the night, now all he had to do was hope she said yes.

Once in CID she made her way to her desk and rested down into her seat. She smiled at Grace before noticing Mickey rushing towards her. He grabbed her hand "Where is it... dont tell me you said no?". She shook her head "What are you talking about?"  
>he stood speechless for a few minutes, hoping for a distraction, anything. "Erm... I.. er.. what was that Terry... see you Stevie". She watched as he dashed from CID. She stood up and followed in hot pursuit, grabbing his hand and forcing him into an interview room. "Spill.." she began. He shook his head "I cant Stevie". She moved towards him "Mickey..". He nodded "Ok.. Smithy.. he erm.. he told me he was gunna ask you to er.. marry him". She grinned "You serious.. he is gunna ask me to marry him..". He smiled "Why didnt he ask you?". She turned towards the door "I have to go and find him" she smiled changing the subject. Mickey grabbed her wrist "No.. you cant tell him.. it'll ruin it". She smiled as she turned back to him "Whats the ring like?". Mickey smiled "Its beautiful... and I probably shouldnt tell you this but it set him back a few bob...". She smiled "I need to go and see him.. I wont tell him you have told me".<p>

_"Who was it?" he shouted. "Im not telling you... there is nothing you can do to make me" she shouted back. "Stevie darling what this man has done is illegal... you are under age" her mother smiled. "He did nothing wrong... I wanted to sleep with him.. its not like he raped me". Her father grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him "You're not even sorry are you... you are fourteen.. you're a little slut". She pulled from him "I am not a child anymore". She noticed her older sister walk into the room and rest down onto the sofa "No.. you are a tramp". Her father turned to glare at her, at nineteen her sister Jackie couldnt be more different, they were similar in looks, except with Jackie being much taller and wearing a simple pair of glassess, she was always reading and studying, training to become a teacher. "Just cause you cant get a man.. dont have a go at me" Stevie shouted at her sister. Her Father stared at her "You think it is something to be proud of.. putting yourself about at your age.. I wish it was her.. at least I could tell people I was a Grandad without feeling ashamed". Stevie glared at him "Thanks Dad... Im glad you respect me that much..". He shook his head "Respect you... at the moment I dont even want to look at you.. Im ashamed to call you my daughter". She laughed "Dan is ten times the man you are... he would of been an amazing Dad". He grabbed her arm once again as she tried to walk away and pulled her towards him "Dan.. thats this boys name" She shook his head "He's not a boy... he is all man.." she smirked. Her father raised his hand and slapped the side of her face. She covered her face with her hand and stared up at him. She felt her Mum wrap her arms round her shoulders, and was now arguing with him. "Get off me..." Stevie stressed pushing from her Mum. "Leave me alone... all of you"._

"Have you seen Stevie yet?" Mickey asked as he approached the table the Inspector was sitting at in the canteen. "Not since this morning... oh by the way I didnt ask her to.. you know last night.. so dont say anything to her". Mickey smiled slightly "You could of told me that earlier". Smithy glared up at him "Why what have you done?". Mickey rested down into the seat "I asked her where her ring was... I didnt know you had chickened out did I?". Smithy glared at him "I didnt chicken out... we didnt go for dinner in the end". Mickey smiled "Sorry". Smithy shook his head "I cant believe this.. Im not asking her now". Mickey nodded "You have to... she is gunna say yes". He rose to his feet "I cant believe you asked my girlfriend to marry me you have ruined it Mickey".

She knocked lightly on the door and smiled to him "Can I come in?" she asked. Smithy nodded slightly "What do you want?" he asked as she pushed the door closed. "To see my boyfriend". He smiled up at her from where he sat "So not to see the ring then..." he watched as her mouth opened and closed a few times "We are at work Stevie... we wil talk later". She moved over to him "Smithy.. I am so sorry Mickey told me". He nodded "Me too... there is no point me asking you now". She nodded "Yeah.. you have too". He shook his head as he rose to his feet "I dont want to now". She moved over to where he stood staring out of the large window, looking at the empty corridor "I want to marry you" she smiled as she took hold of his hands. He turned to face her "I wanted to do it all properly". She grinned "You still can... you just know Im going to say yes now". He shook his head "I'll see you tonight Stevie". She glanced down to the floor "What if I tell you my secret?" she smiled "Will you tell me then?". He pulled from her "You said there were no more secrets". She shook her head "Ok.. its a surprise?". He glanced down "What is it?". She shook her head "Im not telling you unless you ask me to marry you?". He shook his head "There is no point now". She nodded "Fine.. fine..." she glanced round the empty corridors, before resting down onto her knee. "What are you doing?" he asked. She grinned "Marry me?". He laughed slightly "You are asking me?". She nodded "I dont have a ring for you.. but I can get you one..". He moved to his draw and pulled the box out as she pushed herself back to her full height. "I erm.. if you dont like it.. I can get you a different one.." he smiled as he held the box out to her. She took it but kept her eyes trained on him "Is that a yes?". He nodded "Yes". She pulled the box open and stared at the ring "Smithy.. this is beautiful..". He smiled "Are you sure cause I can swap it?". She shook her head as she took it from the box "No.. I love it". He grinned as he took it from her fingers, he took hold of her hand and pushed it onto her finger. She grinned "I love you". He nodded "I love you too". She glanced down at the ring before back to him "I have to tell you something.. my surprise". He laughed "You do actually have one then?". She nodded "Im pregnant".

_"Have you seen what he has done to my face" she stressed as she tried in vain to cover the bruise with make up. "I dunno who he thinks he is.. he is the one who should be in prison". Jackie shook her head as she rested down onto her own bed "You are a bitch... you have broken his and Mums heart all for a quick fumble.. everyone is calling you a slut.. you have completly disgraced our family". Stevie shook her head "I am not a kid". Jackie laughed "You keep saying that just makes you seem more childish". Stevie glanced back to her reflection in the mirror "You are just jealous.. you always have been of me.. because everyone has always prefered me... even the boys in your year fancied me". Jackie interupted "Yeah and now we know why... you are an easy little tart who was stupid enough to get yourself pregnant". They both glanced to the door as their mother shouted "That is enough Jackie... Stevie has been through enough". Jackie laughed "I should of known she wouldnt get into trouble for this.. she is a slut". Stevie stood up and stormed from the room as the two women argued about her._

She smiled as Nate and Ben left the male changing rooms, dressed ready for the night shift ahead. "Is Smithy nearly ready?" she asked. Ben smiled "He is talking to Callum.. you are in for a wait Serge". She sighed as the two men disapeared. She glanced back at the door before leaning on the wall oppoisite. She waited about ten minutes for Callum to come out and smiled "What is he doing in there?" she asked. Callum grinned "Sorry... we were chatting.. he is just getting in the shower.. give him ten minutes". She smiled as Callum began to walk away "Is there anyone else for him to get caught up chatting to?". He smirked "Nope.. he is all on his own... oh and congratulations on the engagement and the baby" he whispeared. She grinned "Thanks Callum" before she pushed on the door and made her way into the large changing room. She glanced at his locker, his uniform was hanging inside, she moved over through the door that joined to the showers, she glanced round inside, before staring at the shower with the curtain pulled. She walked over and pulled it open, he jumped slightly until he realised it was her. "This is the mens shower room Stevie". She nodded "So how come you take twice the length of time as all the women put together?". He smirked "Wait outside". She shook her head "I have come to help you.. scrub your back" she grinned as she pulled her top up over her head. He grinned "We could get caught" she raised her eyebrows "Exciting eh?" as she slipped her jeans down her legs.

_She made her way into her bedroom and glanced at Jackie "Whats going on... where are you going?" she asked. "Im leaving.. I dont think I can stomack another day being around a bitch like you". Stevie shook her head "I dont want you to go... please Jack.. I know we dont always get on.. but I love you". Jackie smiled as she lifted her bag onto her back "Well I hate you... I dont want nothing more to do with you.. as far as I am concerned I dont have a sister". Stevie shook her head "You dont mean that.." Jackie interupted "The sad thing is Stevie... I actually do.. if I ever see you again.. it will be too soon"._

He had his arm draped over her shoulder as he led the way from the changing room. She grinned up at him "I love yo...". "I hope you two havent been up to no good in there.." Callum smirked as he walked up behind the couple. They both jumped as they turned to face him "Corse not" Smithy smirked. Callum grinned "Im sure I dont have to tell you that sex in a publice place is a criminal offence". Smithy laughed "What are you even still doing here?". Callum smiled "I have been talking to Jo.. you two coming down the pub?". Stevie smiled up at Smithy "We could have a quick one before dinner". Callum smiled "Well after your 'quick one' I'll be at the pub yeah?". Smithy grinned as they began to follow the Sergeant "You walked straight into that Moss". She paused as her phone began to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled "I'll catch you up". He smiled back at her "Who is it?" she sighed watching as Callum turned back to them "Its Alex". Smithy nodded "Will you be ok.. we can wait outside?". She shook her head "No dont be daft.. Im a big girl.. I'll meet you at the pub".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xxxx _(Italics are flashbacks)_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

She walked into the pub and over to the table Smithy and Callum were sat at. She was upset Smithy could tell that and he lent into her ear "Whats wrong?". She shook her head "Nothing Im fine". He pushed an orange juice infont of her and grinned "I got you a drink". She simply nodded "Are you ok?". Callum smiled between the couple "I'll be back in a minute..." before rising to his feet and giving the couple some privacy. Smithy lent towards her and smiled "Tell me whats wrong... what did Alex want to talk about?". Stevie shook her head "It wasnt Alex... it was his adoptive Mum". Smithy nodded slightly "Ok.. what did she say?". Stevie took a sip of her orange juice "Alex is intensive care... he has been in a car accident". Smithy grabbed for his coat "Well lets get down the hospital". Stevie placed and hand on his "She only rang me incase we had plans... Im not welcome at the hospital". Smithy wrapped his arm round her shoulder "He will be ok.. give his family some time.. maybe you could pop in tomorrow and see if he is ok". She smiled as he placed a slight kiss to her forehead "Do you want to go home?" She took hold of his hand "No... we are celebrating... and we are going for dinner...". He interupted "We dont have to". She nodded "I want to". He smiled "If you are sure?". She forced a grin to her face "Yeah.. we should get going". The couple smiled as Callum rested back down at the table "Everything ok?". Smithy nodded "Fine.. we need to get going though... we have dinner reservations". Callum smiled "Ok.. see you tomorrow".

Arriving at the restaurant he could tell she was distracted, he smiled as the pretty waitress placed two drinks to the table, with her long dark hair pulled into a platt and her long legs, she was the oppisite of Stevie. He winked at her "Thanks darlin'" before turning to Stevie "We dont have to stay... we can leave?". She shook her head "Im fine". He sighed "You can be upset Stevie". She glared at him "Im fine Smithy.. why dont you just concentrate on eyeing up the waitress?". He glared at her "I know you are upset but that is a bit uncalled for Stevie... I was just being polite". She shook her head "Im not upset". He took hold of her hand "Stevie its normal to be concerned.. but you have to think of the baby.. its not good for you to get stressed". She nodded "Ahh I get it... thats why you are concerned.. the baby". He sighed "No.. Im concerned because I love you and I hate seeing you upset". She laughed as she grabbed her handbag "Well its you that is stressing me... I need to be on my own" she made her way to the door not even glanicing back as he called after her. He called the waitress over and paid for the drinks before making his way out of the restaurant but she had already gone.

_She pulled on a pair of black trousers and a black blouse before glancing out the window at the hearse, she knew today wasnt going to be easy but she had to get it over with so she could carry on with her life. She pulled the photos of her babys from her draw and smiled slightly "Im so sorry" she cried as she ran a finger over Stephanie. She wiped her tears from the photo before placing it back into the draw and walking from her room and down the stairs. She smiled to her Mum and Dad as they stood in the hall way. "Where are you going?" her Dad asked. She gestured to the door "The funeral". He shook his head "No.. you are grounded". She glared at him "She was my baby". Her mother took hold of her hand "Your father and I have been talking and we think it is best you stay at home.. we dont want to cause you any upset.. why dont you catch up on some school work". Stevie shook her head as the tears began to stream down her face "I want to say goodbye to my baby". Her mother shook her head "We will see that she has a good send off... get on with your school work". Stevie watched as they pulled the front door closed, even if she ran as fast as she could she would never make it to see the burial. She sunk down the wall and sobbed as she heard the cars outside drive away._

She glanced up from where she sat on the grass and he rested down next to her. "How did you know where I was?" she asked. He smiled "I tried the hospital.. and this seemed like the next logical place..". He smiled as he read the word on the grave "Stephanie Moss... beautiful baby born sleeping, forever in our hearts". He placed his hand to her shoulder "Im sorry I upset you Stevie". She shook her head "Its not you Smithy..." she paused as she stared at the grave "What if... what if something goes wrong.. I dont think I could handle it if our baby.." he interupted "Dont... dont think about it Stevie.. I will get you the best care.. I will pay for you to go private.. our baby is going to be fine". She shook her head "Its not about the care Smithy... sometimes it just happens... Stephanie was already.." she sobbed slightly "There was nothing anyone could of done" he nodded "And what about Alex... he was healthy Stevie..". She shook her head "He was tiny Smithy...". He interupted "Yeah.. because they were twins... they are always smaller.." he smiled "Please dont worry about this.. I will look after you... both of you" he smiled as he placed his hand gently to her stomack. She rested back into his arms "I love you". He kissed her head "Try not to worry about Alex... Im sure he will be fine.. I'll get the RTA up on the system tomorrow and then I can go down the hospital and make sure he is ok.. they dont know who I am". She smiled to him "You would do that?". He nodded "I would do anything for you Stevie... I just want to make you happy... I love you".

_The following day Stevie rose early from her bed and made her way into the bathroom, not even acknowledging her father as she passed him in the hall way. She had a shower before wrapping her towel round her and making her way back into her bedroom she got dressed into her school uniform. Hearing her Mother in the door way she sighed "You dont have to do this... not yet.. you can change school?". Stevie turned to glare at her Mother "Mum.. I need to get to school... I dont want to finish with no qualifications" she pushed the remainder of her books into her bag before grabbing for her tie "Stevie.. I know you think things are just going to be normal... but people dont forget.. they will call you names". Stevie sighed "I can handle it Mum". Her mother grabbed her arm as she made her way past her "You cant pretend nothing happened.." Stevie interupted "No... I thought that was the idea as you didnt even let me go to my daughters funeral". She jumped as her Dad stormed towards her "Dont call her that.. she wasnt your daughter... you are a stupid kid". Stevie moved past her mother and stormed down the stairs "Im going to school and there is nothing you can do to stop me"._

She sat in the drivers seat of the car waiting for Smithy to return, he had jumped out the car fifteen minutes ago and made his way into the Kebab shop. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, she looked tierd, her skin pale, more pale than usual, her eyes bloodshot and her hair a mess. She sighed as she repositioned the mirror but seeing the man standing the other side of the road trying to cross, she couldnt help but grin to herself, he was gorgeous and she loved him and more to the point he loved her, he adored her. He jogged across the road and climbed back into the passenger seat next to her. He grinned at her as she stared at him "What?" he asked. She shook her head to dismiss his question as she lent into his lips, placing a slight kiss. His hand shot to her hair pulling her lips back onto his, he held her close as his passion came through the kiss. He grinned as she pulled away "The food will get cold...". He nodded "Our nice romantic dinner..". She laughed slightly "Shall we take it home.. we are only five minutes away?". He grinned as he placed another quick kiss to her lips "Sounds perfect". He stared at her as she pulled out from the parking space and began the short journey home "You are so beautiful" he grinned. She took her eyes briefly from the road and smiled to him "Have you had a bit to much to drink?". He shook his head as she turned back to the road "No.. you are beautiful Stevie.. I have never met anyone as beautiful as you" he smiled leaning over and placing a slight kiss to her cheek.

_She glanced along the long corridors as the students stared at her. She had always been popular at school, all the girls had wanted to be her friend and all the boys fancied her. But as she walked through the school she could hear them whispearing about her. "I heard she doesnt know who the father is". She carried on walking trying to hide the hurt, she made her way into the girls toilets and glanced into the mirror. Hearing the door open she rushed into a cubical and closed the door. "I cant believe she came back..." Stevie sighed slightly as she listened to her friends speak "She is a little tramp... we shouldnt hang out with her anymore..". She wiped the tears from her eyes "My Mum has said she doesnt want me any where near her.. and her Mum told my Mum that they wished they never had her and she is a discrace to their family". She listened as the school bell rang and the three girls left the toilets, she sunk down to the floor and sobbed. After a few minutes she pushed herself to her feet and walked back out and glanced at herself in the mirror, she wiped her eyes before making her way towards her class. She pushed the door open and smiled round the room. "You are late Miss Moss..." her teacher frowned over her glasses. "Sorry.." Stevie whispeared. "Who was it this time..." one of the girls shouted from the back of the room. Stevie glared at her as she made her way to an empty seat at the front of the class. "Slut" the boy she had sat down next to her whispeared. She took a deep breath before reaching into her bag. "So come on Stevie... whos turn is it next...". She rose from her seat and ran from the classroom, she could hear the teacher calling her and her fellow students laughing but she didnt stop until she was well away from the classroom and nearly off of the school grounds._

She walked into the living room and smiled to Smithy as he sat in an arm chair on her laptop. "What are you doing?" she asked He grinned "Nothing". She slid down onto the arm of the chair and he pushed the screen down "Nosey" he smiled. She stared at him "Are you watching something you shouldnt be again... because I will find out". He sighed "No... Im not.. Im.." he pushed the screen back up and smiled as the MotherCare website appeared "I know its too soon... but I just wanted to have a look... get an idea of prices and things". She placed a kiss to his cheek "You are lovely.. you know that?". He smiled "Great cause thats what every woman looks for in a man". She grinned as she took the laptop from his lap and placed it to the coffee table infront of them before sliding into his lap "It is.. its exactly what I want". He smiled as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders and gently kissed his lips. He pulled her tighter into his body and the two sat huddled in the chair talking about the future. After an hour or so she pulled on his hand "Come on.. lets go to bed". He smiled as she pulled on his hand and he rose to his feet. He followed her to the bedroom before wrapping his arms round her stomack "I love you". She nodded "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, I will warn you it may be upsetting in places. Please review. Thanks Jodie xx _(Italics are flashbacks)_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

A few weeks had passed and Alex remained in a coma, concerns were growing for his life yet Stevie was still not alowed to vist him, which upset her more with every passing day. But today she couldnt let her bother her, she was going to the hospital with Smithy for her scan and she couldnt be more excited about seeing the baby. She grinned as he lent over her shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek "Morning". She smiled up at him "Morning... I have made you some breakfast.. are you hungry?". He smiled slightly "I can think of things I would rather be doing..". She nodded as she turned to face him "I bet you can.. but after last night you can keep your hands to yourself Inspector Smith". He placed a kiss to her cheek before staring up at the clock "I need to be gone in twenty minutes anyway.. I have an early briefing.. you coming in with me or taking your own car?". She smiled "I'll come with you.. I'll get dressed" he watched as she made her way from the kitchen. He took the breakfast she had made him and placed it to the table before resting down with a knife and fork.

He had finished giving the morning briefing and smiled as Callum lent against the desk oppisite where he stood as the last of the troops filed out. "You excited about today?". Smithy nodded "I cant wait Callum... I really wanna see the baby". Callum nodded "I bet Stevie is over the moon eh?". Smithy smiled "She is going to make such an amazing Mum..". Callum smiled "What time do you need to go?". Smithy began the way to the door with Callum close behind "About half eleven.. I'll be back after so if you can just keep uniform busy for an hour or so..". Callum smiled "Corse mate... we should go for a drink tonight to celebrate..". Smithy nodded "Yeah definatly". The two made their way in oppisite directions.

_She had been back at school a few weeks, the bullying had got worse but she felt traped, she didnt want to admit defeat, that her parents had been right and she was now the local slut, all the boys treated her like a toy, trying to pass her round as they cornered her in the corridors and the girls all called her names. "You off to school... do you want a lift?" her mum asked as she made her way to the door. "No.. I'll get the bus". Her Mum sighed "I dont mind.." as Stevie slammed the door shut behind her. She did get a bus but not the one to the school, she made her way to the graveyard as she had every other day this week, she rested down at the end of Stephanies grave and began to cry._

"Stevie..." she jumped as Jo appeared behind her. "I just wanted to say good luck for today". Stevie grinned "Thanks Jo.. you want a drink?" she gestured to the counter in the canteen. Jo smiled "Black coffee please...". The two women walked over and rested down at a table "When are you leaving?". Stevie glanced at her watch "Smithy is meeting me here in about ten minutes..  
>I am so excited". Jo smiled "You two are going to make excelent parents..." she placed her hand gently to Stevies stomack. "That little baby of your is so lucky". Stevie grinned "Thanks Jo.." she gestured as Smithy appeared in the door way "Come on Moss" he called. Stevie grinned "I'll see you in a few hours". Jo nodded "Make sure you bring scan photos". She made her way over to the tall man waiting for her and grinned "You ready to go and see our penut?" she asked. He nodded as he placed his lips to hers "Lets go Moss".<p>

Smithy clung onto her hand as the woman squeezed some gel out onto her stomack. Smithy placed a kiss to her hand and smiled as the woman began staring at the screen as she began the scan "Can you tell the sex at this scan?" he asked. She smiled "It has been possible in the past but it is more common at the next scan". He nodded as she continued. "How far along are you?" she asked. Stevie smiled "Im twelve weeks and three days". The woman nodded "Have you had any problems?". Stevie shook her head "No.. why.. is there a problem?". The woman just smiled at her "Just give me a second..". Smithy stared at Stevie as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Can you tell us if there is a problem?". The lady smiled "I will get a doctor.. hang on a minute". Smithy rose to his feet as she left. He kissed Stevies head "Its ok". She shook her head "No... there is something wrong.. Smithy I dont.." she paused as the woman returned with a a young male doctor behind her. He rested down and smiled between the couple "Lets have a look at this baby of yours shall we?".

_"Where the hell have you been Stevie?" her father shouted as she walked through the front door. She went to move past him and he pushed her back "Have you been with a boy?". She shook her head "No". He glared at her "Well you know your Mum waits for you at the end of school.. where were you?". She sighed "I had detention". He shook his head "The school have rang Stevie... __you havent been in all week.. so where have you been.. if you are stupid enough to get yourself pregnant again.. I will never ever forgive you... you wont be a member of this family any more". She sighed as she pushed past him "You already wish I wasnt"._

She watched as the doctor ran the machine over her stomack, he smiled slightly "How long have you know of your pregnancy?" he asked. Stevie shook her head slightly "I dont know about six weeks I guess.." she turned to Smithy as he squeezed her hand, he smiled before looking at the doctor "Is there a problem?" he asked. The doctor placed the machine to the table "Im very sorry.. we cant find a heartbeat". Stevie took a deep breath "So the baby is.. its dead". He nodded "The babys measurements are for around the nine week stage". Stevie gulped "Three weeks... its been dead three weeks?". The doctor smiled slightly "I am very sorry for your loss". Smithy raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, she turned to him and seeing the tears roll down his cheeks she turned back to the doctor "Check again..". He shook his head "I know how upsetting this time can be... but I assure you we have done all the checks we can... I am surprised you havent miscarried already". Stevie took a deep breath "So what happens now?". He pulled some leaflets from a draw and passed it to her "We can book you in to have the baby taken away or you can wait for it to happen naturally". She wiped the gel from her stomack as she sat up "You can book me in.. for what an abortion?". The doctor nodded "It is a sim..." she interupted "No.. Im not aborting my baby". Smithy shook his head "Stevie the baby is dead.. its dead what difference does it make how they get it out". She stared at him "How can you say that..". The doctor smiled "I will give you a few minutes... you dont have to decide today you can think about what is best for you...". She turned to Smithy "You promised me... you promised me nothing would go wrong..". He wiped the tears that had began to fall from his eyes "I know.. Im sorry.. Im sorry Stevie" she slid from the bed and wrapped her arms round him as he cried "Dont Smithy.. please..". He shook his head "Im sorry.." she interupted "Dont be.. none of this is your fault".

They drove in silence all the way home and he held the door open for her to walk through, she made her way into the living room and rested down on the sofa he smiled from the door way "I'll put the kettle on" before disapering towards the kitchen.  
>She sat in silence, letting the tears run slowly down her face. When he returned a few minutes later he placed her drink to the table and gestured to her phone resting on the table "Your phone is ringing". She nodded slightly "Its Jo.. she wants to know how the scan is going... I cant face it Smithy". He nodded as he pulled her into his arms "I will ring Callum in a minute.. he can let everyone know". She placed her head into her hands "This isnt fair Smithy". He kissed her head "I know babe but me and you.. we are gunna figure this out.. we can try again". She shook her head "I cant Smithy... I cant do this again". He sighed "Stevie... I think we need to talk about what you want to do now... I think you should book in for..." she interupted "No.. how can you want me to do that..". He took hold of her hands and pulled them from her face "Because its dead Stevie... our baby is dead darling". He pulled her tight into his chest and whispeared to her "I love you darling.. Im trying to make this easier for you.. so it is over quicker". She nodded "Ok.. I will ring the doctors tomorrow". He pulled her into his chest as she sobbed.<p>

"Sssshhh.. its Smithy" Callum shouted round the table of his uniformed collegues. He answed and smiled "Smithy.. we have been waiting for you to call for ages... you are on loudspeaker". Smithy sighed as he heard the voices of Nate and Jo in the back ground "Take me off speaker Callum". He switched it off of speaker and lifted the phone to his ear "Whats up mate?" he asked.  
>Smithy took a deep breath "Erm... the scan didnt go to well... they couldnt find a heartbeat..". Callum glared at the people barking questions at him "Shut up..." he turned his attention back to the phone "So what does that mean?". Smithy glanced through to the living room "It means the baby is gone Callum..." he interupted "Well doctors do brilliant things these days.. cant they.." Smithy interupted "The baby is dead Callum.. there is nothing they can do". Callum sighed glancing between the table of people staring at him "Im really sorry mate". Smithy smiled slightly "Thanks... I erm.. I wont be back in today and Stevie will be off a few days.. she is gunna have a DNC... have the baby taken away". Callum sighed "I am so sorry Smithy... let Stevie know Im thinking of her". Smithy made his way back into the living room "Cheers mate... can you get people to stop calling... we need some time". Callum turned to the table of faces staring at him "So what did he say?" Jo asked. Callum sighed "Stevie.. she erm.. she lost the baby...". Jo shook her head "What about the scan?". He smiled slightly "They couldnt erm.. they couldnt find a heartbeat". Jo placed her head into her hands "Poor Stevie.." Callum interupted "And Smithy... he sounded in a right state". Nate shook his head "This is awful... maybe we should get them some flowers and drop them off". Callum interupted "They dont want to see anyone.. I think they need some time to themselves".<p>

_She pushed the front door open and made her way into the living room seeing her sitting on the sofa she grinned "Jackie.. I havent..." she paused as her sister grabbed her handbag from the table and made her way towards the door. "Are you going?" she asked. Jackie glared at her before turning back to the living room "See you tomorrow Mum". Stevie watched as her sister left, not even acknowledging her. "Whats happening tomorrow?" Stevie asked. Her Mum rose to her feet picking up the two cups from the table "Its your Aunt Marys birthday.." Stevie interupted "Are we going to visit her then?". Her Mum smiled "Your father and I thought with all the work you have to catch up on at school it would be best you didnt come..". Stevie shook her head "They are my family too". Her Mum walked from the room "The disscussion is over... you are staying at home"._

She had been sat on the sofa a while, she felt Smithy place his hand to her shoulder and she glanced up from the magazine she had been staring at "Dinner is nearly ready". She smiled as she took hold of his hand "Thanks Smithy". He lent down into her lips and placed a gentle kiss. She smiled as her mobile rang and glanced up at him "I cant face anyone..". He picked it up "I will answer it". She smiled as he disapeared with her phone. She flicked the page of her magazine and stared at the next, she smiled as he reapeared "Alex has woke up... his Mum has said you can go and see him tomorrow". Stevie nodded "Thanks Smithy". She watched as he made his way back out the room only to reapear a few seconds later "I'll go and get us a bottle of wine... can you dish the dinner up?". She nodded as he grabbed his keys from the table and headed towards the door. She heard the front door bang before she rose to her feet and made her way into the kitchen. She made her way to the cooker and froze as the pain shot through her stomack. She lent against the kitchen side as another pain shot through her, she sunk to the floor as she cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xxx (Italics are flashbacks. xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

_"Slut" she sighed as she glanced at her former friends as she walked slowly round the school corridors, this was all she was going to be now, the local slut. She made her way into her next class and glanced up at the white board, seeing her name wrote on it and the words staining the rest of the board she felt the tears begin to fill her eyes. She turned to face the rest of her class "I am not a tramp..". She watched as the rest of the class burst out laughing "Anyone would think I was the only one doing it...". She sighed as the chants of 'Slut and Slapper' sounded the room before she ran from the room and towards the girls toilets. She stared at her pale reflection in the mirror, staring at her blotchy eyes. She turned as the door slammed shut "So you are the outcast now eh little Miss popular?". She stared at the boy behind her, he had thick dark hair that fell in curtains at the side of his face, bright blue eyes and a body to die for, but she didnt reconise him, she had never seen him before. "Know what its like now?" he asked. "This is the girls toilets.." she began as he moved closer to her "Everyone is talking about you.." she interupted "Tell me something I dont know..". He laughed "Eric.." he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently "Stevie" she grinned. He smiled "You wanna go somewhere quiet and talk?". Stevie thought about her options, she could go with Eric and get to know him or go back to class, she smiled, there wasnt really a contest "Ok"._

She screamed out once again as she remained sat on the floor, she took a few deep breaths trying her hardest to remain calm.  
>She clutched onto her stomack as the tears ran slowly down her cheeks. Hearing the front door close and Smithy call out "Moss where are you darling?". She took a couple of breaths before shouting "Smi.. Smithy help me..". He ran through to the kitchen and sunk down to her side "It hurts Smithy.." she cried as he placed a hand to her stomack "Ok.. its ok babe.. Im gunna look after you". She grabbed hold of his hand and shook her head "Smithy please make it stop... I dont want to lose my baby... I want my baby.. please". The tears began to slowly run down his cheeks as he kissed the top of her head "Im gunna call an ambulance Stevie". She clung onto his hand "Please dont leave me.. please Smithy". He shook his head "Im not going anywhere baby.. I just need to get my phone..". She grabbed his hand "No please Smithy.. I dont want to go to the hospital..". He rested back down on the floor and wrapped his arm round her "You have to daring... you need to get checked over". She nodded "Ok but.." she took a deep breath as a pain shot through her again "Take me in the car.. please?". He placed a kiss to her hand before sweeping her into his arms "Come on then baby".<p>

He helped her into the hospital and rested her down into a chair before making his way over to the desk "Hi.. my girlfriend is having a misscarige". The woman behind the desk smiled "Ok... there is quite a wait but I will take some details". He turned back and stared at Stevie as she sat with her hand clamped over her stomack. He gave the details and made his way back to the small blonde and knelt down infront of her. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his "You ok babe?". She shook her head "It hurts Smithy... it really hurts". He kissed her hand and smiled at her "You are gunna be ok Stevie.. I promise.. you will get through this darling". She lent her head back onto the back of the chair as she clutched her stomack, he pushed to his feet and placed a kiss to her lips "I love you Stevie". She nodded slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks "Its not fair Smithy... did I do something wrong.. did I deserve this?". He gently kissed her forehead "This isnt your fault Stevie.. none of this is your fault.. and we are gunna try again.. we will have a baby". She took a deep breath before smiling to him "Can you go and see Alex... make sure he is ok?". He smiled "Stevie I dont want to leave you..." she interupted "Please Smithy... it will make me feel better to know he is ok". He nodded "Of corse.. I will be ten minutes.. I love you baby".

_"So how does it feel to be the local slut then?" Eric smiled. "To be honest Im getting to the point where I am past caring.. I am just going to make me happy" she grinned as she rested down on the grass next to him. "The gossip will stop.. I had such a hard time when I came back to school... I have been in a young offenders". She smiled "That was you?". He nodded "I did ten months for assult". She slipped her tie off and stared at him "Thanks.. for talking to me.. nobody will anymore". He smiled "Well Im thinking maybe we could be great friends.. I could help you to get away from this school, your parents.. get you a job.. you could make hundreds?". She smiled slightly "Doing what?"._

Smithy knocked lightly on the hospital room door before making his way inside. "How are you feeling mate?" he smiled to the young lad laying in the bed. He nodded slightly "I have been better but you know.. Im still alive". Smithy rested down into a seat and glanced round the room "At least there are plenty of fit nurses" he paused as the door swung open and an older lady appeared, she moved over and smiled to Smithy "Who are you?". He rose to his feet "I am a police officer.. I came in when the accident first happened". She nodded "Oh yes.. I remember.. how can we help you today?". Alex interupted as Smithy began to talk "Mum.. Smithy is dating Stevie". She glared at her son before back to Smithy "I think you need to leave.." Smithy smiled "I have just come to...". She interupted "I wish for you to go now please.. you have used your position to gain information on my son and I will not think twice about reporting you both to your supieriour officer... your partner has no right to interfer in my sons welbeing...". Smithy glared at her "If it wasnt for Stevie you would never of had a son.. my girlfriend is in a and e.. she is having a misscarige.. so maybe you should think yourself lucky you have your son.. cause she is losing our baby". He smiled at Alex "Take care mate". Alex nodded "Thanks.. give Stevie my best".

Stevie rested down next to Smithy on the sofa, she could see he was upset, athough they both knew what was happening, when the doctors told them, it had registered more that the baby was gone. He wrapped his arm round her as she snuggled into his chest. "Its gunna be ok" she smiled up at him. He nodded "We got this a bit wrong.. Im ment to be supporting you". She shook her head "We are a team, me and you, we will get through this together". He nodded "I know sweetheart" he placed a slight kiss to he lips and smiled "We should go to bed... you need a good nights sleep and I have to go into work tomorrow". They both rose from the sofa and he led the way to their bedoom.

He kissed her head as he rose from the bed and smiled as her eyes flicked open. "Sorry.. I didnt mean to wake you.. Im going to get ready for work". She nodded "Ok" he lent gently into her lips and placed a slight kiss before making his way into the kitchen. She rose from the bed and walked into the shower and switched it on. When he returned to the bedroom he smiled at the small blonde as she appeared in the door way fully dressed "Where are you going?" he asked. She grinned as she applied a tiny amount of blusher "Work". He laughed slightly "You are joking?". She turned back to face him "No.. I dont want to sit here by myself". He shook his head "Stevie.. I know you dont want to be alone darling but I will just go in for a couple of hours.. you had a misscarige yesterday.. you cant possibly go into work today..." she interupted "Please Smithy... dont make me beg... I promise I will just sit behind my desk and finish paper work". He sighed "Stevie I am trying to protect you...". She nodded "I know baby.. but I dont want to sit here by myself... please?". He nodded "Ok... but I will be coming to check you every half hour and you do as you are told". She smiled "Yes Sir" as she kissed his lips gently.

"How are you feeling Serge?" Mickey asked. She smiled up at him "I am getting a bit fed up with people asking me that now".  
>He nodded "I bet... how is Smithy bearing up?". She glanced up from her desk once again and sighed "He is ok... he is putting on a brave face you know... but we are going to be fine..". She grinned as Smithy walked in the main doors to CID "And he seems to feel the need to keep tabs on me..". Mickey nodded "Its sweet.. he is concerned". Mickey smiled as Smithy approached before walking off. "How you feeling darling?" he asked. She nodded "About the same as I was half hour ago". He lent down next to her "We can go home soon.. Im nearly done". She smiled "If you hadnt of been checking on me every five minutes, you'd of been done hours ago". He grinned as he placed a kiss to her lips "I love you". She smiled "I love you too". They both jumped as Nate appeared behind them "There is a woman downstairs asking to see you both..". Smithy turned to face him "Who?". He glanced at his notebook "A Mrs Summers". Smithy turned back to Stevie as Nate walked away "Alex's Mum what does she want?" Stevie took a deep breath "I have no idea.. but Im guessing its not going to be good..".<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews of this story so far, I am sorry for the months it has taken me to get round to updating it so thanks to anyone who has waited, please review. xx _(Italics are flashbacks)_**

Chapter Twelve

They made their way down the stairs to the front office and he grabbed her arm "Stevie you dont have to face her... I can do this for you...". She shook her head "No... I need to know what is going on... their could be something wrong with Alex". He nodded slightly "But if she starts Stevie you walk out" she nodded slightly as he held the door open for her to walk through. Stevie smiled to the older lady sat in the chair "I am so hap..." the woman interupted "I have not come here to talk..." Smithy interupted "So what do you want?". She glared at him "Alex is my son and you both used your positions to gain access and information on him...". Stevie interupted "No he came to me... he found me..". She smiled "Well he wants nothing more to do with you..". Stevie shook her head as the woman rose to her feet "No.. he wanted a relationship with me.. he told me.. you cant stop him..." she interuted "I can and I will... I know your partner here used his position to gain information... and you come near my son again I will make sure your bosses find out.. I might not be able to ruin you but I can ruin him..." she watched as Smithy moved foward "Fine... report me... its a risk I am willing to take..". Stevie interupted "No... I will stay away... we will both stay away..". He shook his head "Stevie...". She held the door open for the older lady to walk through, she went to walk through but Smithy pushed the door shut "What the hell are you doing?". She glared at him "Dont Smithy". He grabbed her wrist "Why have you just rolled over and took that?". She moved into the chair "I cant do it Smithy... I cant take this...". He moved to her side and placed his hand to her leg "Stevie if it costs me my job I dont car its worth it..." she interupted "No... its not that Smithy... I cant handle it... I want my baby". He moved close wrapping his arms round the small blonde "I know babe I do to" he held her close as she cried on his shoulder "Its not fair Smithy... why did I lose my baby.." he kissed her cheek "We are gunna try again... we will get our baby..." she pulled from his arms "No.. I cant... I dont want to do it again..". He stared at her "Its ok... we can wait a while" she shook her head "No... Im not doing it.. I need to be on my own Smithy..." he shook his head "What are you talking about?". She watched as he stretched up to his full height "We are over Smithy... I cant do it again...". He nodded slightly before making his way from the room.

_He lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, at fourteen and having just had a baby, Stevie couldnt believe her luck when Eric had taken an interest in her. She couldnt be happier as they laid back onto his bed, he had told her his Mum was at work and his Dad had left when he was young, she knew he had a temper that is how he had ended up in a young offenders, but he had saved her, helped her to get over the bullying. He pulled from her lips and smiled "D'you want to..." he pointed to the soft mattress under her "You know?". She smiled before wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling his lips back down to hers._

Arriving home from work she heard the noise from the bedroom and made her way through, she watched him stuffing his things into his bag "Smithy..." he turned to her and pointed to his draws "Im nearly finished". She shook her head "What are you doing?". He smiled "You finished things Stevie... Im leaving.." she grabbed his arm "I thought we could talk things through first... clear the air...". He shook his head "Its not that simple though is it Stevie... I love you.. I would do anything for you and we been together what two years and you are chucking it all away..." she interupted "No.. I just need some time Smithy.. I have lost my baby..." he interupted "No..." he paused turning to stare at her "You lost our baby but how I feel isnt important is it... I get that you are hurting and that this is really hard for you but all I have done is tried to be there for you... support you and look where it got me... dumped and homeless..." she shook her head "No Smithy... you dont have to go..." he interupted "Well make your mind up Stevie... you said we were over...". She shook her head "I am so sorry..  
>please... where are you going?". He smiled as he grabbed his bag "My mums... I will see you at work Stevie...". She watched him make his way from the bedroom before hearing the front door slam.<p>

_Eric grinned at her as she stood infront of the group of men "All you have to do sweetheart is show them a good time..". She nodded slightly "I erm.." she begun to stutter as he pushed her futher into the room, she heard him discussing prices "Eric.. Im not sure I can do this" he interupted "Do what?". She shook her head "I dont want to..." she gestured to the men and he grabbed her wrist "Its not that simple... I need you to do this..". She shook her head "Eric I am frightened.." he interupted "Dont be so stupid you have done it before... and you were more than happy to drop your knickers for me... if you want us to have a future you are gunna do this...". She nodded slightly "Ok". Eric smiled at her "Get your clothes off". She removed her coat but as she stared round the men all chatting and Eric laughing she backed to the door before running out._

She had been sat in the living room for about two hours, she couldnt quite work out why she had finished with Smithy, deep down she knew she loved him and he was the only person she wanted to spend her life with and the choice to end things was not one she had thought through but here she was alone and to be perfectly honest frightened. She missed him, she knew she was doing the wrong thing but she was to ashamed to admit it, rising from the sofa she made her way into the bathroom and began to run a bath, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and rubed the tears from her cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot and her face a deep shade of red, she looked tierd and worn out, a look she would have to get used to without Smithy.

Arriving at work a few days later she made her way to the uniform briefing room, she glanced through the window but seeing him missing she made her way to his office, she knocked lightly on the door and waited for his voice to call her inside, once inside she smiled at him, he remained sat in his chair and glanced back at his computer screen "What can I do for you DS Moss?" he asked, she smiled softly "I just wondered how you were?", He nodded "I am fine Stevie..." he paused watching his screen as she nodded, she made her way to the door causing him to glance up "How are you?" she turned back to him "I am ok... I miss you" he shook his head "Dont". She glanced down "I am sorry for everything I have put you through these last few weeks I dont know what else to say..." he interupted "Dont say anything Stevie... its done.." he paused as he stared at her "I love you and I always will but I have accepted that we are over..." she smiled "And what if I made a mistake finishing things?" he shook his head "Then you screwed up things for both of us for nothing..." she interupted "Thats not fair.. I was upset". He nodded "I know... but so am I Stevie... I would do anything for you and you knew that... you have broke my heart I cant just act like nothing has happened..." he paused as he stared back at his computer "Is there anything else DS Moss?". She shook her head before walking through the door.

_When she arrived home that day she smiled at her mum and dad, they were both sitting on the sofa watching the TV, if today had taught her anything it was that she wanted to make a go of her life and prove she wasnt the dirty littke slut everyone thought she was, She made her way over to the sofa and rested down next to her mum, they both smiled slightly before turning back to the TV "I have made a descision" she began causing them to both turn to her "I want to do well at school.. I want to be a police officer and I want to make you proud and for you to think of me as your daughter again". Her mum smiled "Stevie despite what has happened... we will always be proud to have you as our daughter... we both love you very much and are here for you... no matter what" she smiled as her dad pulled her into his arms "You will always be my little princess Stevie". She grinned as she finally began to feel part of her family again._

She knocked lightlty on the front door and smiled as Smithys Mum pulled it open "Hi Pauline.. is Dale here?" she asked softly noticing the sad look on the womans face. "He has said he doesnt want to see you Stevie... I am sorry". Stevie glanced down "Its not your fault.. I just wanted to tell him I am sorry and that I love him... I know I already have but..." she paused as she gulped back the tears stuck in her throat "It doesnt matter can you just let him know I called?". She nodded "Of corse I can" she paused as he appeared behind his mum in the door way "Five minutes Stevie". She nodded as he made his way outside,  
>his Mum pushed the door shut as the two began to walk down the road.<p>

As they walked into the park at the back of where Smithys mum lived she gestured to a bench which he rested down onto, she suddenley found herself lost for words. She rested down next to him and took a deep breath unsure where to start. "What do you want to say Stevie?". She gestured accross to the swings "We would of brought the baby here... our baby". He smiled at her "I wish we had the chance Stevie..." she interupted "Im sorry.. I love you...". He shook his head "No we are finished..." She interupted "Please dont say that... I dont want too think of my life without you... I cant be without you..". He smiled "Then why did you dump me?". She shook her head "I was so upset Smithy and I know you were to and that its no excuse but..." she took hold of his hand "I felt like I had lost everything and it was all my fault and I wanted to push you away before you blamed me and ran...". He smiled "I'd of never of blamed you... I had said I wanted to try again". She nodded "I know but I am so scared Smithy... I know I had Alex and he was healthy but I had Stephanie and she died and now I lost this one... I dont think I can do it again...". He wrapped his arm round her shoulders "We will get through it together Stevie.. I want you to have my baby... I know it wont be easy but if we tried once more and it..." she interupted "I cant Smithy". He kissed her head "Then we wont have a baby...". She shook her head "You want one.." he nodded "Yeah I do but not if its not with you... I just want to be with you Stevie". She lent accross and placed a slight kiss to his lips "I love you". He nodded "I love you too Stevie and we can make us work but not if you push me away everytime things get a bit tough" She smiled "Im sorry Smithy... please come home with me?".


	13. Chapter 13

**First off I would like to say I am so sorry for the wait on all my stories, I had a few chapters wrote up and then I dropped my laptop so lost all my work and had to get a new laptop but now hopefully will be back on track. Secondly I thought it was about time I explained Smithy and Stevies relationship in this story now so this chapter flashes back to explain it. The flashbacks are in Italics and finally I hope you enjoy and please review thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

He wrapped his arm slowly round the small blonde and grinned "Stevie you know I would never not forgive you darling... I love you so much" He glanced down "But I dont know where we go from here..". She smiled "I dont think things can get a lot worse" he smiled round the park before back to her "Two and a half years we have been together and here was me thinking it was ment to get easy.." she laughed "As if..". He grinned "How long did it take me to convince you to date me eh... for three months it was just sex... and look at us now.. all serious.. living together.. talking babys... maybe we could even get married?". She smiled at him slightly as he took hold of her hand "I know we have always said we would do it.. but the timing was never right and our jobs got in the way.. but why not do it.. Stevie will you marry me?". She grinned before moving in and placing a gentle kiss to his lips "Of corse I will.. I love you Dale Smith". They both returned to his Mums where Stevie decided to stay the night, as the couple made their way to his bedroom she grinned at him "Wow.. I wonder how many girls you had in here while you were growing up.." she asked as she rested down onto the blue duvet. He shook his head "None.. I didnt have much luck with girls.. I was a bit geeky". She grinned "I can imagine.." he glared at her as she laughed "I just mean.. you have that look Smithy". He flopped down onto the bed next to her and layed down staring up at where she sat, they both shouted good night as his mum made her way to her own bedroom. Smithy sighed "I cant believe how wrong things went.." she interupted "Im sorry Smithy". He shook his head to dismiss her apoloyge "Dont be daft Moss.. losing the baby wasnt your fault.. its just.. do you remember when we got together... the promises I made you?".

_"Hey.. Stevie.. Stevie... please would you wait up... we need to talk..." he smiled as he grabbed the small blondes arm, he glanced up and down her body, he had always been attracted to her but never quite as much as now. "Please... just give me ten minutes?". She nodded "Ok.. but not here.. I will come to your place after shift...". He smiled as she began her way back down the corridor. The preivious night Smithy had made a huge mistake, he had missread the signs and made a pass at her, of all the people he could of made a pass at he choose Stevie Moss, as if someone like her would look twice at him. She had everything, she was gorgeous, funny, clever, everything any man would want, how could he of been so stupid. Hearing the knock on his front door, he took a deep breath before pushing to his feet, he had decided to dress down, in some black jogging bottoms and a grey hooded top, he suddenley felt underdressed as he pulled the door open, her hair fell loosly at the side of her face, she had on a beautiful long red top met by a pair of black leggings and high heel shoes which elevated her height by what seemed like miles, he knew his mouth droped open as she came into sight and he noticed her smirk slightly, this was it she had come here to torure him, she was going to make him regret the day he thought she would look twice at a man like him he invited her in and led the way towards the living room, he watched her rest down on the sofa before making an excuse about getting them a drink and running for the kitchen._

_He had been fiddling with the kettle for a few minutes when he heard her voice in the kitchen door way "So you want me now?". He gulped before turning to face her "What?". She smiled "When we were undercover... you knocked me back so whats changed?". He shook his head "It werent like that Stevie.. I just wasnt ready for a relationship.." she interupted "Who said anything about a relationship.. if you want me its sex.. and just sex..". He smiled "So we would be what... friends with benifits?". She nodded "If thats what you want Smithy?". He nodded "Are you sure you are happy with that?". She moved over to him and placed her hand on the back of his neck before pushing up into his lips._

_Waking the next morning he couldnt help but feel guilty as he watched her sleep, although he knew he had done nothing wrong and the two had spent a lovely evening together, he couldnt help but want more from her than what she was prepaired to give but deciding to bite his tounge, when she woke he made her breakfast before the two headed to work. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Smithy knew he had to do something, he couldnt carry this on, he was in love with her, there was no doubt about it, and he had to tell her or finish things, and deciding rather than getting his heart broken once again, he would end the arrangement him and Stevie had come to. He watched as she dressed on the cool summers morning before sighing "Stevie..." she glanced at where he still layed in the bed "I dont think I can keep this up.." she shook her head "I dont understand.." he sat up and smiled "I cant sleep with you anymore". She pulled on her final shoe and nodded "Erm.. ok.. I will go then.. see you Smithy" and with that she walked from his bedroom, he heard the front door slam before he let his emotion in, he wiped his eyes as it dawned on him he may never get the chance to admit his feelings for her now._

_A few days drifted past and Smithy was at an all time low, he wanted her so much but he knew now it would never happen, she wasnt even talking to him and he had noticed her getting close to other members of uniform. Seeing her walk into the canteen he smiled but once her eyes set on him she turned round and walked back out. He sighed before pushing to his feet and making his way after her "Stevie... can we talk.. please.. we need to sort things out..". She turned back to face him "I think you have made your feelings perfectly clear.. Im looking for PC Knight.. have you seen her?". He looked slightly confused "No.. Stevie.. we need to clear the air...". She shook her head "Why.. to make you feel better, obviously I got to involved and you ment more to me than I did to you.. but its fine.. I have dealt with it...". He shook his head "No Stevie..." Kirstys voice at the end of the corridor interupted "You ready Serge". Stevie turned to the taller blonde and nodded slightly "Yeah.. Im coming.." she turned back to Smithy and sighed "Please Smithy if you have any decency in your body... just leave me alone" he watched her walk down the corridor._

_After she had finished her shift she returned home and rested down at the kitchen table with a large cup of strong coffee, she had no idea how things started to go so wrong. She took a sip of her drink, dabbing at her eyes, she had never been one to get emotionally involved, she had always been more than happy on her own but whatever she did, however hard she tried she couldnt get Smithy off her mind, and here she was feeling so rejected. She finished her drink before making her way into the bathroom, she ran a hot bath before climbing in, she shut her eyes as the tears began to roll down her soft cheeks. The bang on the door startled her and she sat up in the bath, glancing at the clock she realised she had fallen asleep. She climbed from the bath and wrapped her fluffy dressing gown round her slim figure, she walked out and made her way to the front door, pulling it open and seeing his smile the other side she slammed it shut again. "Stevie..." he called. "Go away Smithy... I dont want to do this again Smithy.. please leave me alone..". He sighed, he had never heard her sound so vunrable and alone and it dawned on him he was responsile. "Stevie.. please open the door... I dont want to do this with a piece of wood in the way.. Stevie come on..." he waited, silence. He sighed "Stevie.. if you wont let me in.. I will just have to tell you through the door..." he paused "Oh come on stevie at least let me know you are listening". She sat on the floor, knowing he wasnt going to go away, but she couldnt let him see how much he had upset her, how much influence he had over her. She listened as he began to talk again "Fine.. I will tell the door then.. that I.. that Im madly in love with you.. that I always have been and the only reason I ended things was because I knew I wanted to much from you". He glanced down as he rested his hand onto the door "I dont really know what else I can say... I love you Stevie Moss... I erm Im gunna go... see you soon". He made his way down her stone steps and unlocked his car but hearing the door behind him unlock he turned back to her. He sighed as he stared at her red cheeks and her bloodshot eyes, he made his way up the steps and pulled her into his arms "Stevie..." she shook her head as she began to cry, he pulled away from her and she tried to hide her eyes, he grinned "What you crying for you silly woman?". She smiled "Why did you finish with me?". He sighed "Because you said it was just sex and I couldnt take it anymore". She shook her head "I wanted more Smithy". He nodded "I have guessed that now... so what.. we gunna be official now?". She grinned "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Inspector Smith?". He grinned "Yeah I am... is it a yes?". She nodded "Yeah its a yes.. I love you". He smiled "I love you too" before leaning down into her lips._

_The couple were getting closer and had decided to tell the rest of the team at Sunhill they were now an item which after an evening at the pub had gone down well, the two sat together in the pub on a table a few away from their colleagues and they were both well aware that they were being watched but neither cared as his hand was rooted in her hair and his mouth pushed tight to hers his tounge asking for entrance. He pulled from her after a few minutes and many wolf whistles from the table just away from theirs, he glared at Callum before turning back to her "You know I am gunna make you happy... I want to be the man you marry.. you have kids with... and spend your life with". She smiled slightly "I love you". He nodded "I promise you.._  
><em>Im gunna make you the happiest woman alive". She grinned "I already am".<em>

Waking up in Smithys arms she grinned as she stared down at him still fast asleep, she could hear his mum moving about in her bedroom, she placed a gentle kiss to Smithys lips before pulling her jeans on to meet his shirt she had slept in and making her way out into the hall, she waited for a few minutes for his mum to appear and she smiled at her "I just want to thank you Pauline... I know Dale didnt decide to forgive me by himself..." Pauline smiled "Well... you are the best thing to ever happen to him.. I just hope whatever problems it is you are having you can get over it..." she nodded "So do I". Feeling his hands rest onto her shoulders she glanced over at him. He placed a slight kiss to her cheek and smiled at his Mum "Mornin'  
>Mum... listen I know I said I was gunna stay a few weeks but..." she interupted "You are going home.. I have already guessed Dale... go and pack your thing up and I will make us all some breakfast". Stevie followed him into the bedroom and grinned "I love you..". He smiled back at her "I love you too... and we have a wedding to start planning". She grinned maybe things were starting to look up.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope you are enjoying my story and like this chapter. Please leave me a review, thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

They had returned home earlier and had spent the day talking about their wedding day, planing every little detail, Stevie had even began to right down a few odd notes and had popped to the local shop to get some magazines. Returning home she made her way out to the kitchen and shouted through "I will do the washing up then Smithy" glaring at the lunch things still resting in the bowl. She walked over and began running some water into it she grinned as his hands slipped slowly round her slim waiste "You need to learn these wifely duties..." she interupted "Duties?". He gently kissed her kneck as he spoke "I have so much planned for you once we are married". She grinned "Im surprised you are happy to wait that long...". He run his hands to her hips and grinned "Who says I am intending to wait eh?" he lifted her top up and smiled as her small black bra came into sight, he placed his hands to her back and grinned "I love you" she nodded slightly as his lips began to move over her shoulders, he began to undo her jeans before smiling "D'you know what.. I think its so much sexier when you do the washing up in your underwear". She grinned "I bet you do" she turned to face him and placed a kiss to his lips, he pulled away and slid her jeans down her legs, as he rested down at the kitchen table he grinned cheekly at her "Come on then Miss Moss them plates wont clean themselves". She smiled before turning back to the washing up.

Waking the next morning she grinned at Smithy as he slept soundly next to her, they were both due in work in an hour, she knew his alarm would go off at any moment, she reached over his naked body, feeling hers gently brush his and switched the alarm off, she lent down and placed a soft kiss to his lips, as she pulled away she noticed him smirk slightly "No". She lent down and placed another kiss "I dont want anything" she smiled as she pulled away, she stared at him as he kept his eyes locked shut "You always want something..." he paused as he opened his eyes "And you always know how to get it.." she grinned "As hard as I do find it not to jump on you at every given opurtunity I need to get ready for work..." he nodded slightly as she sat up in the bed revealling her body to him, he sighed slightly as a grin smoothered her face "Unless you fancy being late for work...". She lent back down into his lips placing another kiss, she broke away as her phone began to ring on the bedside table, she lent accross and lifted it to her ear "DS Moss". He sighed as she rose from the bed, pulling the covers round her, and making her way into the ensuite.

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, watching him making a cup of tea she grinned "I thought we were staying in bed.." he interupted "We were until your phone rang". She moved over and placed her hands to his back "Im sorry... it was Alex.. he wants to see me..". Smithy turned to face her "What did you say?" she sighed "That I would think about it..." he smiled "He is your son Stevie... he had a right to know where he came from.. I know his adoptive parnets are making it hard but I also know deep down.. you want to know your son..". She smiled "You really annoy me sometimes...". He grinned "What have I done now..". She kissed his lips gently "I hate it that you know me so well".

He had been sat at his desk about forty five minutes when he heard a knock on the door, "Gov... there is a Alex Summers in reception for you... says its personal?" Nate smiled from the door way. "Ok PC Roberts... let him know I am on my way". He rose to his feet and grabbed for the phone on his desk, he began dialling her number knowing she would be at her desk, he froze, deciding Stevie had enough on her plate he had to deal with this himself. He made his way out of his office and headed for reception. He smiled at the young man sat down before gesturing to the front interview room "We can talk in here.." Alex followed him inside and rested down into a seat, Smithy could tell he was agitated, he didnt want to be there, he still didnt look well but he had only recently come out of hospital. "What can I do for you Alex... I can get Stevie down if yo..." Alex interupted "No... I erm.. I thought it would be easier to disscus this with you...". Smithy nodded, this didnt sound good, he wondered if Stevie had rejected him and Alex had come to him for help. "I cant see Stevie again..." Alex began. Smithy shook his head "I dont understand... you rang her asking to meet her...". Alex nodded "I know I was gunna tell her myself but I think its better coming from you, she loves you... I am sorry... its just my parents have told me to choose... and as much as I wanted to get to know Stevie... they have brought me up... can you tell her I am sorry.. I am going home.." Smithy interupted "I cant do that... she has been through so much the last couple of weeks... I cant break her heart again... she wont cope". Alex rose to his feet "Im sorry..." Smithy glared at him "Thats it... you are sorry... why did you bother.. you have turned her life upside down.. and now you are walking away.. after everything that has happened with the baby and Stephanie..". Alex smiled "Who is Stephanie?" he asked. Smithy shook his head "Im sorry I shouldnt of said that". Alex moved towards him "Well you have now... who is Stephanie?". Smithy sighed "It doesnt matter now.." he glared at him "If you dont tell me Smithy I will go and ask her... who is Stephanie?". Smithy ran his hand over his face "You were a twin Alex... your sister Stephanie was stillborn... Stevie she wanted to...". Alex interupted "I cant believe she was gunna keep something like that from me... I had doubts about cutting her from my life... and I would of tried to convince my parents in time to give her a chance... but now.. I cant believe she lied to me..". Smithy grabbed his wrist as he began to walk away "Alex please.. it changes nothing..". Alex nodded "It changes everything" he pulled the door open and stormed towards the entrance, seeing Stevie crossing the car park he glared at her "You liar... I cant believe you did this to me". She shook her head "Alex please.. I dont understand.." she paused as he climbed into the waiting taxi and it drove away, she turned back to face Smithy "Whats going on?". He smiled at her "Im sorry... I didnt think". She glared at him "Whats going on Smithy, what have you done?". He gestured inside "Lets talk inside... in private".

She rested down at his desk and smiled to him, she placed her hands gently onto her knees, she had noticed her hadnt quite made eye contact, she could tell he felt guilty it was written all over his face, but what she didnt understand was why, what could he possibly of done. "Smithy... I have decided to give it a go with Alex.. he is my son.. I want to make it work..". He flopped down in his chair finally making his eyes meet hers "Stevie... he asked me to tell you he couldnt see you any more.." She glanced down, digging her nails into the material of her jeans, distracting herself as best she could from the news. She nodded "Ok.. ok.. its fine.." she rose to her feet and headed for the door, before turning back "Why did he call me a liar Smithy?". Smithy took a sharp breath "I was trying to convince him not to walk out on you... and it all came slipping out.." he paused moving over towards her "About Stephanie..". She shook her head "No.. you gave me your word Smithy... how could you do this to me.." she turned and headed for the door, he grabbed her wrist and she turned and slapped his face "You had no right Smithy... that was my secret to tell him... I cant believe you have done this to me...". He grabbed her arm once again "Stevie please... Im so sorry... I didnt mean..." she interupted "No.. I dont want to hear it... you leave me alone.. I will never forgive you for this Smithy".

She had packed a few things into her bag, hearing the front door bang she shoved the last of her things into the bag before zipping it up, she turned to the bedroom door and seeing him staring at her she smiled slightly "I am going away for a few days to my parents... I need some space Smithy". He shook his head "Please Stevie... I am so sorry.. I love you". She nodded "I know you do... but I dont know how I feel about you any more.. you have betrayed me Smithy...". He grabbed her wrist and watched the tears slowly stream down her face "I love you.. please.. you mean the world to me.." he felt the words chocking him as the tears began to run down his cheeks "I am so so sorry Stevie... please dont walk out on me". She pulled from him, trying and failing to stop her tears "I have to go Smithy... please dont make this any harder than it already is... I need some time.. I need to sort my feelings out.. please Smithy". He nodded letting her go and watching her leave before sliding down the wall letting his emotions go and the tears stream down his face, had he really lost the love of his life for good this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews of the story so far. I hope you like this chapter, please leave me a review, thanks. Jodie xxx The song lyric is Dont Dream Its Over by Crowded **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

A day or so passed and Smithy was finding it difficult to function without Stevie, he didnt know how to live with out her in his life, he loved her so much and everytime he had left her he always knew deep down he would come home where as right now he had no idea if he and Stevie would ever be back together, or how to prove to her he had made a mistake. He sat staring at the clock in his office watching the slow hours tick by, each minute feeling like an hour, he was praying for the time to speed up, he needed to get out of the station, athough he didnt want to go home, he wanted to see Stevie and beg her for a chance just one more chance. Once his shift finaly finished he changed from his uniform and made his way home. Arriving home he moved straight into the kitchen and placed his microwave dinner for one from the freezer into the microwave before sinking down at the kitchen table, he needed to get his life sorted out, prove to Stevie he was the only man for her and the only way he could do it was to go and face her, talk to her, so grabbing the meal from the microwave and dropping it into the bin, he moved out of the house they shared together and into his car before begining the long drive.

Standing outside her parents house, he froze, what was she gunna say? She told him not to contact her, that she could never forgive him. He made his way up the stone steps and stood under the porch, he had driven all this way, he had to knock but he just couldnt find the courage. He turned and headed back down the steps but hearing the front door open he turned back, he came face to face with a tall dark haired woman he hadnt met before, she smiled sweetly down at him "Can I help you?" she asked and he jogged back up the steps to her. "I am here to see Stevie... is she in?". The brunette nodded and held her hand out to him "Jackie.. I am Stevies older sister... I am asuming you are Smithy?". He nodded "She has spoke about me...". The brunette nodded "I havent seen her in years and these last couple of days you are all I have heard about... what did you do?" she asked. Smithy smiled "Why do you assume I did something?". Jackie laughed "I might not of seen her for a while but I know her inside out... as I am sure you do... she wouldnt run away from the love of her life for nothing..". He nodded "I said something I shouldnt of.. is she here?". Jackie smiled as she pushed the front door open "Stevie" she shouted up the stairs, she held the door open for him to step into the hall. He had visited her parents a few times, their house looked as grand as ever, a far cry from the estate he had grown up on in London. Hearing her voice frightened him more than he had ever been. "I thought you had gone Jac... what is it?". He smiled as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "You have a visitor.." she gestured to Smithy "And he looks like he could do with a cuppa...". Stevie glared at him, he could feel the ice in her eyes cutting away at him. "Give him directions to the all night cafe then... have a good night Jackie". Stevie disapeared from the top of the stairs. Jackie turned back to Smithy "Sorry... you know what she can be like..". He nodded "Sorry to of bothered you" he turned to the door and she grabbed his wrist "Your giving up already... Im going out in a minute... I could always forget to show you out?". He sighed "Thanks but I dont think she will give me the time of day". Jackie laughed "You are all she has spoken about... to be honest how perfect she was making you sound I was starting to think she had made you up". He laughed slightly "Is she worth it?" Jackie asked. He nodded "I love her so much... she is more than worth it". Jackie nodded "Well you know where the kitchen is make her a coffee and go up..." she pulled the front door open "My parents will be home in a couple of hours... so get on with the making up bit". She walked out the door and Smithy smiled, Jackie seemed nice and parts of her personalty reminded him of Stevie already, obviously there was something about the Moss women.

He paused outside her bedroom door, listening to her moving around inside, he took a sip of his tea and smiled to himself as music filled the room, he knew the song. He thought back to the first time she played it to him, she told him how it had been her favourite song for years, and how it reminded her of him, how it was their song. He listened to her as she sung along to the words softly.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without _

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup _

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost _

_But you'll never see the end of the road _

_While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now_

_ Don't dream it's over _

_Hey now, hey now_

_ When the world comes in_

_ They come, they come _

_To build a wall between us _

_We know they won't win_

He knocked on the door the best he could with the two cups in his hand and smiled as she pulled the door open "I thought I told you to go?" she stressed. He smiled "Dont dream its over" he whispeared. She sighed as she moved back to her bed and rested down on it "Get it over with". He shook his head "What?". She ran her hand through her hair "You havent come all this way for nothing Smithy... say your piece and leave please". He sighed as he moved towards her "Here is your tea.. let me know when you want to collect the rest of your things.. I will box it up for you". She smiled at him slightly "You could of put that in a text Smithy...". He shook his head "You would of only deleted it". She nodded "Yeah I would of... so thats all you came for?". He shook his head "No... I came cause I wanted to talk things through... try and salvage what we had... but I dont think there is any point.. you have made it clear you dont want to hear it". She pointed to the bed "Sit down Smithy". he sunk down onto the end of the bed, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on her "I really dont know what else to say Stevie... you know I love you... more than anything... but you can be so hard and Im not saying I am easy but our problems are going from bad to worse... and I am starting to doubt we should be together" he noticed the tears run slowly down her cheeks "I thought this was what you wanted Moss..." he wiped the tears from her cheek. She nodded slightly "It was when I left... but I have calmed down a bit now.. I love you Smithy... you did betray my trust.. but I can deal with it and I was hoping we could get over it in time..". He sighed "Really?". Stevie nodded "I was gunna sulk for another day and come home tomorrow". He laughed "Stevie Moss you are a piece of work... you know that". She grinned "I love you Smithy.. I always have and I always will". He smiled as he lent in and placed a kiss to her lips. He grinned at her as he pulled away "You are my life Stevie... Im nothing without you.." he paused as he lent back in, kissing her gently letting her fall back to the bed before leaning over her. After a few minutes he pulled away "I havent got any protection Stevie". She pulled his lips back down to hers and kissed him briefly before pulling away "I want us to try for another baby Smithy... so we can be a proper family". He grinned as he lent into her once again. Pulling away he smiled "You sure this is what you want?". She nodded "One hundred percernt Smithy... I want to have your baby".

Laying curled up in his arms Stevie couldnt help the smile that traced her lips. His hand was running up and down her naked back as she rested on his chest. "I love you Smithy". He grinned "I love you to Moss". He placed a gente kiss to her head and pulled her closer into his body "Are you going to come home?". She nodded "Yeah.. but I am not driving up until tomorrow night... I want to spend another day here". He grinned "Do you want me to go tonight... cause I have tomorrow off work so I can stay and you can follow me home tomorrow evening?". She grinned and lent into his lips "That sounds perfect Smithy". She lent back into his lips and just as they were begining to get lost in each other once again, the front door slammed "Shit... my parents.." she grabbed for her clothes from the floor and chucked his underwear at him which he pulled on just in time for the door to swing open. Stevie grabbed for her covers and concealled her body from her father. "What is going on?" he asked. Stevie gestured to Smithy "Dale was going to stay tonight... if that is ok?". George nodded "It is fine... you remember where the spare bedroom is Dale?". Smithy nodded slightly as he buttoned his jeans up. "Oh Dale how lovely to see you again" her mum shrecked as she walked into the room. "Thank you.. you too Mrs Moss" he replied placing a kiss to the older womans cheek. "Dale is staying in the spare bedroom tonight" George smiled. "Dont be silly George they are both adults.." he interupted "It is my house.. my rules..". Smithy smiled "The spare room is fine... thank you". Stevie glared at him as her parents left "Well we wont be having much fun in seperate rooms". Smithy smiled "I am sorry Stevie.. its just.. your Dad.." she interupted "Its fine... I can sneak into your room... have a bit of extra excitement". He shook his head "No way... last time we got caught". She smirked before pulling her dressing gown on and heading out the room "I will see you downstairs Smithy.. we can have a drink with my parents before bed".


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so been forever since I updated but want to get it finished, only one more chapter to go which I am aiming to get up in the next week. Hope you enjoy xx**

Chapter Sixteen

Stevie had sat listening to her mother talking about her and her fathers wedding day, thrilled at the idea of Smithy and her wedding in the near future, but Stevie didnt want to talk about it, right now she wanted to drag Smithy to bed and show him how much she had missed him and how perfect they really were for each other. "I might go to bed..." she began, sending Smithy a seductive smile "Why dont you come up and say goodnight?". He glanced at her father before back to her "I can say goodnight here..." he placed a slight kiss to her cheek "I love you". She glared at him "Smithy". Her father interupted "Stevie.. if you are going to bed then go". She rose to her feet the whole time glaring at Smithy before making her way out of the room. She glared back towards the living room as she made her way up the stairs, arriving at the top she smiled to herself before heading into the spare room, she slipped out of her clothes and climbed into the bed she knew Smithy would be sleeping in. She waited for what seemed like hours but when she heard him coming up the stairs she noticed it had only been twenty minutes or so. Hearing him go into the bathroom, she smiled to herself, pulling her hair from behind her ears and licking her lips. When the door open, she removed the covers so her body came into sight. He moved quickly into the room and pulled the door "Shit Stevie..." he began moving towards her "Are you trying to get your Dad on a murder charge?". She laughed as she pulled him down onto bed "I want..." he interupted "I know what you want Stevie... but we cant..." she smiled taking his hand and running it down her figure "Ok if this isnt what you want". He smiled "You are a little temptress you know that" before moving to her lips.

She layed curled up in his arms and she couldnt help the smile that now graced her lips, she couldnt remember being this at ease and happy, he truely was her life and she could begin to look foward to her life with him. She was upset that Alex no longer wanted to be part of her but she knew she could concentrate on her future. Hearing her parents coming up the stairs she felt Smithy jump "Quick Stevie..." she shook her head "No.. I am staying here the night". Smithy pushed towards the edge of the bed "No Stevie... get out". She glared at him "Ever the romantic eh Smithy... got what you wanted and now you are kicking me out of the bed". He smiled slightly "I love you Stevie but please..." he paused as her Dad spoke from outside her bedroom door oppisite Smithys "Shit... be quiet..". He pulled her back towards the bed and she grinned "No... you told me to go... so I am going...". She climbed from the bed "No.. stay in here.. please I am begging you Moss... I will do anything you want..." he whispeared. Stevie grinned as she moved back onto the bed and into his lips "Ok... I will stay... the whole night... and I get exactly what I want". He jumped as she ran her hand over his body before nodding "Ok.. fine Moss... just dont let your father know you are in here".

After it all went quiet she grinned down at him "I have been thinking Smithy.. I want us to start again... to.." she placed a kiss gently to his lips "Make a baby and get married... and I want us to do it soon.." he nodded "I know... you said Stevie but its not that simple". She nodded "Yeah it is.. lets book the registry office for as soon as we can". He laughed "You said you wanted a huge wedding..." he smiled as she lent into his lips "You want a day being a princess..". She shook her head "No Smithy.. all I want is to spend my life with you... you make me feel like a princess every day of my life". He grinned as she lent into his body "Marry me Dale Smith?" she asked and he nodded "Of corse I will Stevie Moss". The two feel asleep in each others arms and spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other, it was easy to see this was what true love really was. The next morning Stevie and Smithy woke to the sound of a busy house hold the other side of the door. Hearing the knock on the door he froze "Shit Stevie... you should of left". She sighed "Dont be such a drama queen Smithy... my Dad will already be at work" she gently kissed his lips before shouting "We are decent". Smithys breath caught as her Stevies Mum walked into the room "I thought you were sleeping in the other room Stevie?" she asked and Stevie smiled "Im not fourteen Mum" she smiled as she pushed from the bed "And its not like it stopped you then" her Mum replied, she turned to face her, and seeing the smirk on her face she smiled "Thanks Mum.. what did you want?". Her Mum pulled her into a hug "To say goodbye.. ring when you get home". Stevie nodded "Bye Mum".

Arriving back in Sunhill the two were so wrapped in each other they didnt see the young man sat on their doorstep. "Alex.." she smiled as his eyes finally met her. He glanced between her and Smithy and sighed "I want to know about my sister... and I want to know everything this time". She nodded and Smithy gestured inside "Lets do it in there.. come on" he moved up and past the teenage boy and opened the door. She followed him into the living room, smiling to Smithy as he headed into the kitchen. "Alex.. I want you to know I never ment to hurt you.. I didnt tell you about Stephanie because I was trying to make it easier on you... protect you.. and Im sorry Smithy told you but... Im glad you know.. I have a photo" she smiled as she headed over to her box and began to dig about inside it. "Here... this is her.. I can tell you where she is buried.. erm.. I didnt go to the funeral so I dont have anything I can tell you about that..". Alex stared at the photo "She looks like a doll doesnt she?" he paused glancing up at her "Who was older?" he asked and she smiled "Stephanie was.. I had her.. and I erm.. I left her.. I thought it was over.. I already knew she was dead.. then when I got home.." she smiled "It was all such a long time ago..". He smiled "If she'd of survived... would you still of giving me up?" he asked and she nodded "Im sorry... back then I didnt want to.. my parents.. they said it was best... but I wouldnt of coped.. I was a child myself Alex.. by giving you up.. I gave your parents the child they couldnt have... and you a future.. I did the right thing". He nodded as he headed to the door and she grabbed his wrist "Do you want to see me again?" she asked and he sighed "I dont know... I will meet you and see how it goes... my parents cant know but I will give you the chance.. but dont let me down..". She nodded "I promise". Smithy made his way into the room and Alex gestured to the tea "Bye Stevie". Smithy watched him leave before turning back to his girlfriend "What happened?" he asked and she smiled "I was honest and he said.. maybe we could meet up again". Smithy grinned "There you go... I told you it would work out didnt I eh?". He lent into her lips before placing the cups of tea to the table infront of him. "Now about this baby we are going to make Moss?" he winked at her as he moved back into her lips once again.

A few weeks passed and Stevie smiled to Smithy as he headed into the living room. "How'd it go with Alex today?" he asked and she grinned "He is happy to see me again..." she smiled as he rested down next to her on the sofa "And he is coming to the wedding". Smithy placed his hand to her face "I know you said thats what you want Stevie... but what about your parents?" he asked and she smiled "I dont care Smithy... me and you are getting married next week and I want my son there". He nodded "Im proud of you Stevie". She grinned "Thank you Smithy". He cuddled her into his body and sighed "If you had told me a year ago this would of happened... I'd never of believed you". She laughed "Tell me about it". She watched as he flicked on the TV, she had the man of her dreams, who in a weeks time she would be marrying. She had her son back and was eventually going to have a baby with Smithy. Her life was perfect and she was sure it would stay that way.


	17. One Year Later

**Ok, so its taken me a while but its finally finished. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie **

* * *

><p><span>One Year Later<span>

She pushed the pram into the front office of Sunhill station and smiled to the young PC behind the desk "Hi Nate can you buzz me through please" she asked and the man nodded "Corse Serge... hows the little one?" he glanced over the desk and into the pram "Growning up fast.." he smiled at the baby "You brought her to see her Daddy?" he asked and she nodded. He buzzed her through and she made her way towards his office, being stopped by the many officers on the way. She knocked lightly and when he called "Yeah" she pushed the door open. "Hey.." he smiled as he rose to his feet and walked over "How are my two favourite ladies?". He glanced in the pram at the small baby before placing a kiss to Stevies lips. "We are ok.. Stephy was missing her Daddy.." he smiled "Was she now?" he asked as he reached into the pram and lifted the two week old baby out. Stevie watched as he moved to his seat and rested into it. "Are you being a good girl for your Mummy?" he grinned as he placed a kiss to the babys cheek. Stevie moved over and lent against the desk "Hows your day?" she asked. He smiled "Its ok... quiet.. what are you doing here anyway?" he asked. "Alex wants to come round tonight.. I wanted to see if you would be in?". Smithy smiled at her "Do you want me to be in?". She nodded "He said he has something to tell me.. its important". Smithy smiled "Any idea what?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "I wonder if his parents have put pressure on him again". Smithy rose to his feet and kissed her lips "Well last time they tried that he told them where to go... I know they brought him up... but you are his Mum Stevie.. nothing will change that". She nodded slightly "Are you free to grab some lunch?" she asked and he glanced at the clock "Yeah.. why not". She smiled "Well Im just going to pop up to CID for ten minutes first" she held her hands out and took the young baby "She needs changing" he smiled as he kissed Stevies lips. She sighed "You will have to do it eventualy Smithy.. you are her Daddy". He nodded "Maybe next week" he grinned as she kissed his lips once again.

"DS Smith.. and what do we owe the pleasure?" the rough voice of DC Perkins made her jump as she headed into CID cradling the baby in her arms. "Just brought Stephy to see her extended family". She glanced round "Where is everyone?" she asked. "The DI and Grace.. have got the day off... Mickey is in court..." he paused "Max and Banksy are working an attempted murder.. I have been the only one here for hours". She smiled "Well Im sure Stephy would love a cuddle with her Uncle Terry eh?". She passed the small baby to the man and he sunk into a seat "She looks like you" he grinned. Stevie smiled "Really... Smithy says that too but I think she is more like him". Terry smiled "She is beautiful". Stevie grinned "Thank you". Terry sighed "So when you coming back to work?" he asked "I dont know how much longer I can cope with DS Carter and acting DS Dasari" he smiled. "I have another five months off yet Terry..." he cut in "Ah well... I guess I'll have to cope". She grinned "I have only been gone four weeks". He nodded "I know". She gestured to the door "I better go... Im meeting Smithy for lunch". He smiled as she took the small baby back from him "See you Terry".

The day had drifted past and she smiled as she heard the front door bang "Hello gorgeous" he grinned as he lent over her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss to his wifes neck "What smells so good?" he asked. She grinned "Im cooking... Alex will be here soon.." he sighed "So its not for me?" he asked and she turned and placed a kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms round his neck "When do I ever not cook for you?". He smiled "Is Stephy sleeping?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah.. I put her down about an hour ago.." he smiled as he pulled from her "Have I got time for a quick shower before Alex gets here?" he asked. She nodded "So long as your quick". He disapeared from the kitchen and she grinned to herself. In two weeks it would be their first wedding anniversary. She had fell pregnant soon after the wedding and two weeks ago, baby Stephanie Smith was born. Stevie couldnt be happier, she was finally starting to form a real relationship with Alex and although her parents hadnt been happy about her contact with him, they had respected her descision and even sat and spoke with the young lad at Stevies wedding. She had formed a friendship with her sister, something she had never had and although there were still many bridges that needed to be built she was honestly happy. The door bell ringing pulled her from her train of thought and she headed through the house her and Smithy shared.

He stepped in and gently kissed her cheek. "Hi Alex.. how are you?" she asked. "Im good.. how are you... and the baby doing?" he asked. She nodded as she led him through to the kitchen "Good.. its hard but.. we are doing good... she is asleep at the moment but will probably wake soon". He nodded "I cant wait to meet her... my little sister". Stevie grinned at him "Yeah.. I guess she is". Smithys voice interupted "Hi Alex" he shook the young mans hand and he smiled "Congratulations Smithy" he smiled. Smithy grinned "Thank you.. I hear you are joining us for dinner". Alex nodded "Yeah.. I have something I want to talk about with you both after dinner". Stevie smiled as Smithy gestured to the living room "You wanna watch the footy" Alex nodded before heading through the house. "I'll finish cooking shall I?" she smiled and Smithy poped his head back round the kitchen door "I love you baby" he grinned. She smiled "Go away". He grinned "Give us a kiss first?". She lent up and gently kissed his lips and as a ear piercing scream sounded through the monitor she smiled "Go and get Stephy".

She made her way into the living room and smiled as Alex cuddled Stephy into his shoulder "She is sweet" he grinned. Stevie smiled "Thank you..." she took the baby from him and smiled "She needs feeding... dinner is ready.. why dont you two go and start and I will be through once I have fed her". Smithy smiled as the young lad left the room and Stevie rested down onto the sofa. He watched as she began to feed the baby and smiled "Why does she get all the fun?" he asked and she smirked up at him "We have got her because you had your fun... go on.. I will be there in a minute". She grinned watching him go before turning back to her young daughter. "Rock a bye baby.. on the tree top.." he watched from the door as she began to sing to his young daughter before heading through the house and into the kitchen.

After dinner Stevie had put Stephy back to bed while the two men washed the dishs. As she returned downstairs she couldnt help but watch them chat away and she thought back to the first time she had met Alex, how at ease he had been with Smithy. They had always got on and she couldnt be happier. "You gunna just stand and stare Stevie?" Smithy teased as he turned to face her "I was just thinking miricles do happen and you can do the washing up". He smiled "Ha bloody ha". Alex turned to face her and smiled "My news.." the two went quiet and watched as the young man pulled his phone out "This is Anita.. I met her a few weeks back and we have been dating ever since". Stevie smiled "Im really happy for you". He nodded slightly "Shes pregnant". Smithy chocked on the sip of beer he had just had and laughed "You are going to be a Dad". Stevie shook her head "A baby?" she asked and he nodded "Yeah... it will be nice.. it will grow up with Stephy" he grinned before heading to the door "I have to go.." he smiled at Smithy who was grinning at the shock on Stevies face "Bye mum" he lent in and placed a kiss to her cheek. Smithy moved to her and kissed her lips gently "You are going to be a Granny Stevie Smith". She smiled as he giggled "Did you hear that?" she asked and he looked slightly confused "He called me Mum". He smiled "I love you" she nodded "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xx<strong>


End file.
